


Diez Razones Para Odiar a Alguien Como Tú

by LauraKuchiki



Category: Sobrenatural - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKuchiki/pseuds/LauraKuchiki
Summary: Dean se ha divertido con casi todas las chicas del instituto. Castiel está enamorado de Dean, aunque sabe que jamás podrá llegar siquiera a tocarle. Crowley hace una apuesta con Dean para que ligue con un chico a cambio de algo que desea mucho y Gabriel convierte a Castiel en ¡chica!¿Quién ganará el corazón de Dean?¿Cas o Cassy? y lo más importante... ¿Cómo afectará todo esto a Dean Winchester, el más macho entre los machos?DeanxCastiel // SamxGabrielOoC.   AU.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. No te conozco

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en las comedias adolescentes ''10 Things I Hate about You'' y un poquito de ''She's All That''
> 
> Es un Universo Alterno. Así que los personajes serán adolescentes que estarán estudiando en un instituto. 
> 
> Los personajes de Sobrenatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Yo los uso sin ánimo de lucro.

**(Dean)**

-¿Por qué me has mandado a llamar esta vez, Bobby? –. Pregunté acomodándome en el asiento que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Aunque admito que podía hacerme una ligera idea del porqué. Últimamente siempre pasaba lo mismo. 

-Director Singer para ti, Winchester –dijo el hombre antes de dar la vuelta a su sillón y encontrarnos cara a cara.

Pero para mí era difícil dirigirme al mayor con el respeto que debía, porque para ser francos, no podía. Que el director del instituto vistiera como si acabase de cortar leña en el bosque y llevara aquella gorra llena de innumerables e indefinidas manchas le hacían ver como un tipo de lo más corriente; nada que ver con su cargo. Era como tener de vecino al alcalde y verle por las mañanas cortar el césped en pijama. 

-Director Singer... –dije conteniendo la risa como buenamente pude.

-Te he pedido que vinieras porque ya es la tercera vez en este mes, Winchester, que una jovencita ha dejado de ir a clase por quedarse llorando en los lavabos.

_Di en el clavo._

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –. Pregunté fingiendo inocencia, para después inclinarme hacia la mesa y sacar un caramelo de un pequeño cuenco de vidrio junto al portanombres donde se podía leer: **Director Robert S. Singer.**

-Pues mucho. Porque es una de esas chicas con las que andas un par de días y luego dejas tiradas.

-Es el director, no mi padre. No debería meterse en la vida privada de sus alumnos—dije chulesco mientras desenvolvía el caramelo con parsimonia. Era mejor no mirarle a los ojos en ese momento. Debían saltar chispas en sus pupilas. 

-Deja de ser privada cuando te pavoneas con diferentes ligues un día si y otro también bajo este techo.

Bobby, con ademán de cansancio, se quitó la gorra y se masajeó la frente.

-Te estás labrando una reputación, Winchester. Y no precisamente buena –continuó.

-Depende de a quién pregunte—sonreí ampliamente mostrando todos los dientes, lo que provocó que el otro suspirase hastiado. Pero me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo y no iba a decir lo contrario. –Oiga, las chicas me conocen. Si se acercan a mi, saben que no será eternamente. Yo lo veo de este modo. Soy muy generoso. Y doy amor a todas las que me lo piden. Pero no puedo atarme a una para siempre. ¿Qué sería de las demás?

-Es como hablar con una pared... –murmuró Bobby volviendo a ponerse la gorra y levantándose. – Hazme un favor, Winchester. Mantén a tu amiguito dentro de tus pantalones al menos un par de semanas. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme por tus líos de faldas.

-Lo prometo—dije. Pero cruzando los dedos tras la espalda.

-¿Y cómo se llama la llorona número treinta y tres? –. Me preguntó Crowley a la hora de comer. 

Ambos estábamos sentados en la mesa redonda del gran comedor, conscientes de las miradas a medias que nos dirigían de todas partes. No era para menos, siendo los más populares del instituto. Algo que ambos disfrutábamos y que considerábamos más que merecido. 

-Laura, creo. O Lori... La verdad es que no lo recuerdo –admití sin importancia dándole un mordisco a mi bocadillo, que enseguida chorreó mayonesa sobre el plato. La cogí con la punta del dedo índice y me lo limpié con la lengua. Nunca desperdiciaba comida si podía evitarlo.

-¿Rubia o morena? –. Crowley comía un chuletón de dos dedos de grosor, cogiendo el cuchillo y el tenedor con el estilo que le caracterizaba.

Crowley McLeod, mi mejor amigo. El tipo más educado y al mismo tiempo el más cabrón que había conocido en toda mi vida. Claro que, conociéndonos desde el jardín de infancia, es normal que nadie pudiera superarle, al menos para mi. Era rico hasta decir basta. Y listo el condenado. Tan listo, que hacía que su mayordomo le trajera comida todos los días al instituto, para no tener que tragarse aquella bazofia que llamaban ''almuerzo'' en la cafetería. Por eso aquel filete tenía la pinta más exquisita del mundo.

-Pelirroja—respondí en cuanto tragué. 

-Mmm. – Masculló en tono de aprobación.

Escuché un bufido de molestia a mi izquierda. Y no tenía que mirar para saber que procedía de mi hermano pequeño, Sam. Sin apartar la vista de un libro de trigonometría que tenía en una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba un tenedor. ¿Y qué comía?. Una insípida ensalada, como siempre.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –. Cuestioné alzando las cejas.

-Te jactas de jugar con las chicas.

Ni siquiera despegó los ojos de aquellas páginas. Con las gafas de pasta negra en el filo de la nariz, como un octogenario. 

-¿Me qué?

-Te gusta burlarte de ellas—aclaró. 

-No me burlo de ellas, Sammy. Simplemente se lo toman todo a la tremenda—dije y le revolví el cabello con cariño para calmarle los ánimos. Pronto, la melena le llegaría por los hombros. Debía cortarle el pelo un día de estos.

-Claro, tú eres un santo, Dean –dijo poniéndose en pie y llevándose la bandeja a otra mesa algo más alejada.

-Has herido sus sentimientos—se burló Crowley.

-Ama defender las causas perdidas.

-Pero bueno, Dean. Hay algo a tener en cuenta. Ya apenas te quedan chicas a las que conquistar. Al menos, no las que valen la pena. ¿Con quién pasarás el fin de semana, amigo?

Crowley soltó una risita burlona mientras se limpiaba el borde de los labios con una servilleta de fina tela blanca.

Me carcajeé siguiéndole la broma, porque a aquello precisamente había sonado, pero mis ojos se deslizaron inconscientemente por la gente de nuestro alrededor y el duro peso de la realidad me golpeó con fuerza. Era cierto.

-Te quedan las feas. O eso... O buscar una antigua amiguita. Lisa Braeden sigue poniéndote ojitos, Dean.

 _¿Repetir?, nunca._

Torcí la boca en una mueca de disgusto y Crowley no lo pasó por alto.

-Aunque... –apartó el plato casi vacío que tenía delante y acercó su silla más a la mía. –También podrías ligar con un chico.

-¿Estás drogado?¿qué tenía ese filete? Últimas noticias, no soy gay, Crowley –dije a la defensiva. Parecía mentira tener que desmentir semejante cosa a mi mejor amigo a estas alturas de nuestras vidas. Y encima con mi currículum. 

-Ya sé que no eres gay, Dean. Pero me haría mucha gracia ver cómo intentas conquistar a un tipo. Siendo que todas las chicas se tiran a tus pies como alfombras cuando pasas. Apuesto a que eso no sería nada fácil para ti.

El extraño brillo en sus ojos me hizo ver que hablaba en serio.

-No voy a ligarme a un tío así como así. Aunque si quisiera, fijo que es tan sencillo como con una tía.

-Es una apuesta entonces.

-No digas gilipolleces, Crow. No voy a ligar con chicos. Eso no me va—repetí con lentitud y vocalizando con exageración, a ver si así captaba mejor mis palabras. 

-Si te ligas a un chico, Dean Winchester, te compro el equipo de música ese por el que llevas tanto tiempo babeando. Ese que dices que quedaría genial en tu querida nena. 

-¿El que vale siete mil dólares? –pregunté alucinando. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Era mucha pasta de la que estábamos hablando.

-Con eso me sueno yo los mocos, Dean. 

-¿Hasta dónde tendría que llegar?

Crowley sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Aceptas?

-Sólo quiero saber lo que tendría que hacer—dije. No quería saltar al vacío sin saber lo que me esperaba abajo. 

-No te pido mucho... Solo un beso. Puedes cerrar los ojos e imaginar que es Jessica Alba. Allá tú. No soy tan cruel, ¿no?

-¿Y qué ganas con todo esto?

-Si te ligas a un tío con la misma facilidad con la que consigues a las chicas, me quito el sombrero ante ti y te compraré el equipo de música. Es más, incluso pagaré su instalación en el Impala. Pero si no lo consigues... No solo me burlaré de ti mientras viva, sino que tendrás que ser mi sirviente durante un mes y llamarme ''majestad.''

-¿Majestad? Tú alucinas.

-¿Aceptas o no?

-Eres muy rarito, Crow.

-Tic, tac.

Miró su Rolex plateado como con urgencia. Haciendo la pantomima, claro. 

Pero yo de verdad quería ese equipo de música... Y no podría pagarlo ni en un millón de años. Era solo un beso. ¿Qué más daba?

-Acepto.

Sonriendo como si del mismísimo Joker de Batman se tratara, extendió la mano hacia mi y se la estreché. 

-Pero yo elijo el chico, Dean.

-Lo suponía—respiré profundamente. –El gordo, ¿verdad? El que toca la tuba en la banda. Ese con la cara llena de granos.

-No soy tan malo—fingió sorpresa, pero aquella enigmática sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que miraba sin cesar a ambos lados de la sala, entre la multitud. Como si examinara el ganado antes de llevarlo al matadero. Comencé entonces a arrepentirme de la apuesta. De haber sucumbido. Crowley siempre conseguía lo que quería, y retractarme ahora sólo haría que me tachara de cobarde un día si y al otro también. De perdidos al río.

Entonces a mi espalda escuché un estruendo, seguido de risas. Crowley fijó su vista en el origen de aquel estallido y susurró complacido—ese.

Cuando giré el rostro para ver de quién se trataba, no pude sino abrir la boca con espanto. Era uno de los mayores perdedores del instituto. Un raro que se juntaba con el grupo de frikis y antisociales. Siempre despeinado, con la ropa más grande que su cuerpo, y manchado de pintura por todas partes. 

Ese había sido el alboroto. Se le habían caído los materiales de pintura que llevaba en las manos. Porque aquel negado estaba en el club de arte. 

-¿Novak? ¿En serio? Vuelve a considerar al gordo con cara de gruyere. 

-Ni de coña. Novak será más divertido. Además, creo que ese gordo sí que es gay. Paso de que tengas la mitad del trabajo hecho.

Me guiñó un ojo sin apartar la vista de aquel desastre ambulante. Castiel Novak. Siempre había ido a mi clase, pero se sentaba en primera fila, como buen empollón era. Al igual que su amiguito Tran, y su compañera Bradbury. Los tres cerebritos del curso. ¿Cómo coño iba a conseguir un beso de Novak si nunca le había dicho ni un simple ''hola''?

-¿Cómo se supone que me lo voy a ligar? Ese tío es de otro planeta.

-Vamos, eres Dean Winchester. No me digas que tengo que decirte cómo ligar.

-No sé hacerlo con extraterrestres.

-Dean. Puedes retirarte. Gustosamente admitiré tu derrota. 

Le miré con ira contenida e intenté recordar porqué era mi mejor amigo. Pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

-No pienso perder.

-Pues piensa en algo para acercarte a tu futuro ex ligue. 

-Te odio, Crowley.

-Puedes ensayar lo de ''majestad.''

-Antes muerto—dije antes de levantarme y marcharme a grandes zancadas de allí. A mis oídos llegaban las carcajadas de Crowley. Pero si pensaba que iba a darme por vencido, se equivocaba.

No había nacido quien se resistiera a los encantos de Dean Winchester.

_Continuará..._


	2. No te intereso

_**(Castiel)** _

-¿Te queda mucho, Castiel? –. Preguntó mi hermano Gabriel desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Lo cierto es que llevaba más de media hora bajo el grifo de la ducha. Intentando quitarme la pintura del pelo, de la cara y de las palmas de las manos. Después de mi espectáculo en el almuerzo, había quedado lleno de pintura, como un cuadro viviente. 

Las risas de los demás alumnos todavía llegaban nítidas a mis oídos. Además de sus comentarios habituales. 

''Qué torpe eres, Novak.'' ''Aprende a caminar.'' ''Mejor que vayas a gatas como los bebés.''

-Idiotas –había dicho Charlie mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie y Kevin recogía como podía las pinturas que no se habían desparramado por el suelo. 

-¡Que os follen! –chilló Meg a los espectadores con el puño en alto amenazante. Y estos comenzaron a dispersarse entre risitas y murmullos. 

Meg tenía la capacidad de defender a sus amigos de cualquiera. Como si no tuviera miedo de nada y de nadie. Siempre con sus vestimentas oscuras, y esa sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. La había conocido el primer día que pisé aquel instituto. Era repetidora, y le tocó junto a mi el día de la presentación. 

Fue ella la que evitó que me sentara sobre un chicle usado, y la que me había pillado haciendo dibujitos en los bordes de las hojas de apuntes. Admirando mi trabajo y animándome a que tomara clases de arte. Por ella me había dado cuenta de que aquello me gustaba y ahora quería que mi futuro fuera ese. Pintar. 

Pero pintarse a si mismo eran palabras mayores.

-¡Castiel, que me meo!

-¡Ya salgo!

En cuanto abrí la puerta, mi hermano la cruzó cual torbellino, y ni esperó a que saliera de allí del todo para desahogarse soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Dónde estabas?

La voz de Charlie me llegó desde el ordenador cuando entré en mi dormitorio. En la pantalla podía verla comiendo cereales directamente de la caja. 

-Duchándome.

Dije con tono de _es obvio ¿no? Llevo una toalla_ , y empecé a vestirme. 

-Kevin pudo salvar casi todas las pinturas. Pero tendrás que comprar más granate.

-Es culpa mía. Por ir cargando con todo y pasar por la cafetería en hora punta. 

-Es culpa tuya por no dejar que te ayudásemos. 

La pantalla ahora se había dividido en dos y Kevin estaba en la otra mitad. 

-¿Qué os parece el viernes Trilogía del Señor de los anillos, aquí en mi casa? ¿Os hace toda la noche sin dormir? –. Preguntó Charlie entusiasmada.

-Cuenta conmigo. Pero solo si son las versiones extendidas. –Apuntó Kevin.

-Por supuesto.

-Iré después de las seis—dije yo mientras pasaba la cabeza por el hueco de la camiseta blanca que me pondría para dormir.

-Pues claro. No puedes vivir sin escuchar a tu querido Dean –apreció Charlie divertida.

Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero porque tenía razón. 

El arte era una de mis aficiones, pero la otra era pensar en Dean Winchester. El chico más guapo e interesante del instituto. Sus ojos verdes me dejaban embobado cada vez que le veía, y su sonrisa iluminaba hasta el día más oscuro. Era perfectamente consciente de que Dean y yo nunca, jamás, podríamos llegar siquiera a dirigirnos la palabra. Incluso apostaba mi paga semanal de un año a que ni conocía mi nombre.

Mi hermano Gabriel insistía en que para Dean; tanto yo, como Charlie, Kevin e incluso Meg éramos invisibles. Fantasmas que no era capaz de ver con sus ojos de ''me creo el más maravilloso del mundo, pero solo soy un payaso.'' Palabras textuales de mi hermano, claro está. 

Aunque a mi no me disgustaba que Dean ni supiera de mi existencia. Podía mirarle sin que se diera cuenta. No en plan acosador, por supuesto, pero era agradable verle en los pasillos charlando con sus amigos. O en el comedor saboreando cualquier cosa que su madre le hubiera preparado ese día. E incluso revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente a su pequeño hermano, por el que sentía un infinito aprecio que saltaba a la vista de cualquiera. 

¿Y a qué se refería Charlie con lo de escuchar a Dean?

Pues, Dean Winchester, no solo es el capitán del equipo de Rugby del instituto. También está en el taller de mecánica los martes por la tarde. Y de lunes a viernes, de cuatro a seis, presenta un programa de radio para una emisora local. ''Aullidos rockeros.''

El mejor programa del mundo. El locutor con la voz más hermosa del planeta.

-Por un momento pensé que la imagen se había bloqueado. Pero es tu mente pensando en Dean, ¿no? Parecías completamente ido—Charlie soltó una risilla sin disimulo a sabiendas de que había dado en el clavo. 

-No puedo evitarlo. Déjame en paz.

-No seas mala, Charlie. Déjale soñar.

-Gracias, Kev.

-¿Has vuelto a llamar para pedir alguna canción? –. Preguntó Charlie para no cambiar el hilo de la conversación. 

-No. No quiero que reconozca mi voz si llamo muy seguido.

-¿Qué va a reconocer ese? Su cerebro no da para tanto.

En un recuadro inferior se había colocado la imagen de Meg. 

-No te metas con Dean. –Pedí cansado. Meg lo odiaba.

-El día que no se lo merezca, me estaré callada, créeme.

Tras acordar todos que el viernes a las ocho nos íbamos a casa de Charlie a disfrutar de una noche en la Tierra Media, bajé a cenar.

Mi padre estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa cuando entré en el comedor, mientras mi otro padre servía los espaguetis con albóndigas en los respectivos platos.

Sí, tengo dos padres. Gabriel y yo no somos hermanos al cien por cien. Ambos somos adoptados por dos hombres maravillosos. Nuestro padre Lucifer y nuestro padre Miguel. 

Nos pusimos al día durante la cena y luego cada quien se fue a sus cosas. Mis padres al salón a ver la televisión. Gabriel a su habitación, y yo a la mía. 

Tenía que terminar un proyecto que había empezado hacía un par de días, mientras escuchaba el programa de radio de Dean. Me gustaba pintar mientras su voz llegaba a mis oídos. Y aunque no se trataba de un retrato ni nada parecido, era algo que no quería desechar. Podía servirme para exponer en clase.

-¿Quieres ver mi nuevo truco? –tras llamar a la puerta abierta dando dos golpes en la pared, Gabriel entró en mi habitación y se subió a la cama de un brinco. 

No podíamos ser más diferentes. Él era rubio, algo más bajito que yo y con un gran sentido del humor que a veces rayaba un poco lo sádico. Los planes de futuro de Gabriel eran de lo más variopintos. Desde protagonizar su propio show televisivo, a formar junto con su amigo Balthazar un dúo de magos con espectáculo en Las Vegas incluido.

Gabriel amaba la magia. Y era bueno. Demasiado.

-¿De qué se trata?

Se me hacía raro verle con una simple baraja de cartas en las manos.

-Coge una carta—me animó sonriente y las extendió en abanico con las caras hacia mi.

Obedecí. Era el As de picas. Pensé que tendría que memorizarla o algo así, pero antes de decir nada, la carta se prendió en llamas y se evaporó antes de tocar el suelo cuando la solté por la sorpresa.

-Ahora mira en el cajón de tu escritorio.

Le seguí el juego y abrí el dichoso cajón. Allí estaba la carta.

-Bestial—dije cogiéndola y enseñándosela.

-Lo sé.

Le devolví la carta y le di la espalda, volviendo a mi cuadro.

-Supe lo que te pasó hoy en la cafetería. Cretinos. 

-Es normal que se rían de mi, Gabe. Siempre hago el ridículo. Tengo un don. 

-Son imbéciles. ¿Y sabes quién es el peor? Tu querido Dean –dijo con sorna mientras le escuchaba barajar.

-Tu acusación no tiene fundamento. Dean ni siquiera estaba cerca. Y según tú, soy invisible para él.

-Ya... Pero me gusta insultarle. 

Mi mano se detuvo con el pincel en el aire, sin tocar el lienzo, pensando en lo que había dicho. 

_Invisible._

-Ojalá no fuera invisible para Dean... –. Susurré más para mi mismo que para que me escuchara mi hermano. Era un deseo que tenía en lo más profundo del pecho. No quería ser popular. No quería tener más amigos de los que ya tenía, puesto que eran de lo más valioso. Solo ansiaba que Dean me viera. Que supiera que él y yo vivíamos en el mismo universo. El mismo planeta. El mismo instituto. La misma clase.

-Ese tipejo solo piensa con lo que tiene entre las piernas. Ya he visto a dos chicas llorar por ese bastardo. ¿Te gustaría ser como una de esas? Como un pañuelo desechable.

-¿Estar un solo día con Dean Winchester?¿bromeas? Sueño con ello a todas horas. Pero para eso tendría que ser alguien como Crowley... O mejor, ser una chica—dije a modo de broma.

No pude evitar el tono de lástima. Era patético. Triste. Apoyé el pincel en el lienzo y apreté con fuerza. Me molestaba sentirme así.

-Yo puedo cumplir tu deseo, Castiel—dijo mi hermano, con tal convencimiento que me vi obligado a mirarle.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo te convertiré en una chica. Sé cómo. 

-Eso...no es posible, Gabe.

-Soy un mago, Castiel. Tengo trucos bajo la manga que ni tú conoces. 

Se bajó de la cama como una exhalación y salió corriendo descalza por el pasillo. Me lo tomé a cachondeo. Sus bromitas sin gracia como las que hacía en ocasiones y seguí pintando. 

Pasó un rato en el que ya hasta me había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido, cuando Gabriel volvió a entrar en mi dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Lo encontré. Lo tenía a buen recaudo—dijo poniendo un libro muy grueso sobre la cama. No había que ser muy avispado para ver que se trataba de un libro muy antiguo.

-Ya vale, Gabriel. Déjate de tonterías. Olvida lo que dije. No quiero ser una chica. Y tú no puedes convertirme en una. Bueno, sí. Podrías si fueras un cirujano plástico y me hicieras una operación de cambio de sexo. De otro modo, no. Se acabó. Gracias. Ha sido divertido.

A pesar de que yo le estaba hablando, él seguía como si nada pasando una página tras otra. 

-¡Aquí está! –. Gritó señalando una de las páginas con ahínco. 

-Estupendo –farfullé ignorándole y volviendo de nuevo a la pintura.

Él empezó a mascullar algo por lo bajo. Con voz grave. Como un rezo. No era capaz de escuchar con precisión de qué se trataba, pero parecía otra lengua.

De pronto, comencé a sentirme extraño. Me hormigueaban los dedos de las manos, y el pincel cayó al suelo manchando de pintura la moqueta en el proceso. Me mareé y trastabillando me dejé caer sobre el colchón. Mi cuerpo se volvió ligero como una pluma. La camiseta se me pegó más al torso, y por raro que pareciera, los holgados pantalones del pijama, se volvieron cortos, casi como una simple ropa interior.

-¿Pero qué...? –. Aturdido, quise preguntar algo, pero me silencié con las primeras palabras. Mi voz era aguda, suave. Me llevé la mano a la garganta y sentí mi cuello más fino.

-Vaya... –musitó Gabriel a mi espalda, como alucinado.

Cuando todas las sensaciones se calmaron y me sentí preparado, me levanté y caminé hasta el armario. Abrí la puerta y me contemplé en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había al otro lado.

Los familiares ojos azules abiertos de par en par me delataban. Pero las facciones de mi cara eran más delicadas. El cabello me caía en una lacia cascada por los hombros, y no pude evitar darme cuenta de que tenía unos prominentes pechos que llamaban la atención bajo la, ahora ceñida, camiseta blanca. 

-Pareces una supermodelo. Perfecta para Winchester. Como de la portada de Playboy, ¿no?

La estilizada figura que se mostraba ante mi, daba la razón a mi hermano. Era imposible que esa chica fuera yo.

-No puede ser—dije. Y aquella voz aterciopelada volvió a surgir de mi boca. 

-Lo es. Te dije que podía hacerlo, Castiel. ¿O debo llamarte... Cassandra?

-Castiel, si no te importa. 

Aquella voz tan desconocida me hacía sentir incómodo y de un azote cerré de nuevo el armario.

-Deshazlo.

-No puedo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Me acerqué a mi hermano, le sujeté por el cuello del pijama y le levanté de la cama. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo demonios me iba a presentar así en el instituto?

-No puedo deshacerlo mientras estés bajo su efecto. Pero es temporal. Durará unas pocas horas. Mañana por la mañana serás tú de nuevo.

Le solté algo más aliviado, pero mi grito había alertado a nuestros padres que pronto estuvieron en la puerta de mi habitación.

Nuestro padre Miguel se cruzó de brazos mientras nos miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Y bien, ¿qué pasa aquí?

_Continuará..._


	3. No te soporto

_**(Dean)** _

Lo que nunca. Yo el primero en llegar a la clase. 

Fui a mi pupitre al fondo de la sala y me senté, agotado.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en la dichosa apuesta de Crowley. Sopesando los pros y los contras. Pero el equipo de música era el gran pro que podía con absolutamente todo. 

Castiel Novak. Ese pringado iba a recibir un beso mío. Porque estaba convencido de que podría ligármelo sin problemas y ganar la apuesta de las narices. Y ya sabía cómo iba a acercarme a el. Tenía la excusa perfecta. Si Crowley quería que tratara a Novak como a una de mis conquistas, le iba a dar justo lo que quería. 

La siguiente persona en aparecer fue Masters, la amiga de Novak. Que me fulminó con la mirada antes de sentarse a su mesa. Tras ella empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos, incluido Castiel. Unas llamativas ojeras marcaban el bajo de sus ojos, y me percaté de que yo no había sido el único en pasar una mala noche.

-¿Pensando en lo que vas a hacer?

Crowley ocupó su asiento a mi derecha, sonriendo contento. Estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de a quién estaba mirando.

-Ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Es sencillo. Novak es un empollón. 

-Veo por donde vas.

La primera asignatura de los jueves por la mañana siempre era literatura, y el profesor, Rafael, entró ya con un libro en las manos y se posicionó al frente de la clase. 

-Abrid los libros por la página 73. Soneto 141 y escuchadme.

Todos le hicimos caso, pero Rafael comenzó a leer en voz alta.

- _Haced que con mis ojos no te podré amar, pues con mil faltas tu porte descubrí. Pero lo que desdeñan mi corazón lo ansía. Y por ti se abrasa negándolos a ellos_... Shakespeare sabía lo que hacía. Quiero que escribáis vuestra propia versión de ese soneto. 

Novak levantó la mano.

-¿Lo quiere en pentámetros yámbicos?

-Tsk. –Chasqueé la lengua, molesto. Yo ni siquiera sabía qué era eso que estaba preguntando. Incómodo, me revolví en la silla y sentí que alguien me miraba. Al girar la cabeza, vi que era Crowley el que me observaba, y cuando vio que le devolvía la mirada levantó el pulgar.

Lo último de lo que me enteré en aquella clase, es que el soneto habría que entregarlo en un par de semanas. 

A la hora del receso por fin pude acercarme a Novak.

Le pillé junto a su taquilla, mientras colocaba dentro los libros que habíamos usado las primeras horas.

-Hola—dije a su espalda. Quizás fui muy brusco, porque todo lo que tenía en las manos se le cayó de sopetón al suelo. 

El cuaderno se abrió y las hojas se desperdigaron a sus pies. Tuve que agacharme a su lado para ayudarle a recogerlas.

-Eres Castiel, ¿verdad? –. Pregunté. Él parecía extremadamente nervioso, y evitaba mirarme a toda costa, como si yo le diera un miedo terrible.

-Si...sí. 

-Yo soy Dean.

-Sé...sé quién eres.

Apresurado, recogió todos los papeles juntos y arrugados, y los metió tal cual estaban en la taquilla.

-Quería pedirte un favor.

Cerró la taquilla con rapidez y me miró confuso, ladeando la cabeza. Me daba la sensación de que no había entendido lo que le había dicho.

-¿A mi? –. Logró decir con voz ronca.

-Sí. Eres el chico más listo que conozco.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo creo. Tu hermano Samuel...

-Mi hermano va un curso por debajo al mío. Sería vergonzoso pedirle ayuda a el, ¿no crees?

Pareció sopesar mis palabras y su rostro se relajó. 

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar yo a ti?

-Necesito un empujoncito con Historia. Y me preguntaba, si tienes tiempo y ganas, claro; si me podías dar unas clases particulares. En fin, no es que quiera sacar matrícula, porque no planeo ir a la universidad ni nada de eso, pero si saco buenas notas mis padres estarán contentos. Ya sabes. 

Me rasqué la nuca, fingiéndome despreocupado. No sabía si Novak iba a acceder a mi petición. Pero no se me ocurría otra opción para acercarme a él y que no pareciera de lo más forzado y sin venir a cuento.

-Está bien. Tengo tiempo—dijo por fin.

-¿Te parece al final de las clases?¿en el almuerzo? Así comemos juntos y aprendemos. Bueno, aprendo.

-Como tú quieras. 

-Genial. Nos vemos.

Me alejé lo más rápido que pude de allí, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mi espalda. Apostaba a que seguía alucinando en colores por el hecho de que alguien como yo se hubiera acercado a hablar con alguien como él. Esperaba que juntarme con Novak no afectase a mi estatus social dentro de aquel instituto. Sin embargo, algo me decía que debía agradecer a Crowley no haber elegido al final al chico gordo.

_**(Castiel)** _

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé allí plantado en mitad del pasillo como una estatua. Mirando el espacio vacío por donde Dean se había marchado.

Dean Winchester. _Mi_ Dean se había acercado a hablar conmigo. Sabía mi nombre. Y me había pedido ayuda. 

Demasiadas cosas que procesar, y por culpa de mi hermano, yo no había podido dormir demasiado. Así que mi cerebro estaba más espeso y lento que de costumbre.

Una palmada de Kevin en la espalda me sacó del trance.

-¿Estás bien, Castiel?

-¿Eh? Sí. Perfectamente. Sí.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Es solo que Dean Winchester me ha pedido que le de clases particulares.

Hacía años que había perdido la costumbre de morderme las uñas. Pero esa mañana, la había recuperado con creces. Ya no me quedaba nada que poder masticar y movía la pierna nervioso por debajo de la mesa esperando a Dean. 

El tupperware con las alitas de pollo y las patatas que me había dado Miguel antes de salir de casa seguía completamente cerrado y sin tocar frente a mi. No tenía apetito. 

Y ensimismado estaba, cuando alguien puso una bandeja con un plato de patatas fritas encima de la mesa. 

Dean se sentó a mi lado y sacó algo forrado en papel de aluminio de su mochila. Lo desenvolvió y pude ver una descomunal hamburguesa que no tardó en morder.

-¿Mmm?

Hizo un movimiento con la mano, como ofreciéndome un mordisco, pero lo rechacé negando con la cabeza. Sabía que si comía algo, acabaría vomitándolo. 

-¿Empezamos o quieres terminar de comer primero? –. Pregunté nervioso. No sabía cuándo tenía planeado Dean que empezáramos a estudiar. 

-¿Te parece cuando termine? La gente comenzará a marcharse y nos quedaremos prácticamente solos, Cas.

_¿Soy yo o me ha guiñado el ojo al decir eso?¿Cas?_

Agaché la cabeza sintiendo mis mejillas aumentando de temperatura a un ritmo alarmante.

Dean entonces comenzó a hablar. De cosas triviales. De lo rica que estaba la hamburguesa que le había preparado su madre. Mary era ama de casa y su padre, John, mecánico. Claro que eso yo ya lo sabía, aunque no se lo dije. Yo le conté que uno de mis padres era juez y el otro médico. Se sorprendió al saber que yo y mi hermano éramos adoptados, y no se cortó a la hora de decirme que Gabriel le parecía insoportable. Eso era mutuo, pero tampoco comenté nada. Supe también que tenía un perro llamado Colt, que era de Sam. Lo habían encontrado a un lado de la carretera, atropellado, y se lo habían quedado como mascota para la familia.

Con tan amena charla, el tiempo se nos pasó volando. Cuando miré alrededor, apenas había personas en el comedor. Y las que habían, estaban a varias mesas de distancia de nosotros. Entonces recordé lo que habíamos venido a hacer.

Cogí mi mochila del suelo, junto a la pata de mi silla y saqué los apuntes de historia y el libro.

-¿Listo?

-Qué remedio—dijo como con fastidio. Eso me hizo sonreír levemente. Sabía que Dean prefería mil veces la música o los deportes a los estudios.

Abrí el libro dispuesto a empezar la lección del día, con tal mala suerte que le di a la lata de refresco de Dean que estaba sobre la mesa y se me derramó encima de la camisa blanca.

-Maldita sea... –. Me apresuré a coger servilletas del dispensador, pero eran de tan mala calidad, que incluso soplando se hubiera secado mejor el líquido.

-Yo que tú me la quitaría, Cas—dijo Dean como si tal cosa.

-Voy al baño. Ahora vuelvo.

Salí corriendo maldiciendo mi suerte. Siempre, siempre tenía que hacer el ridículo de alguna forma. Por fortuna, acostumbrado como estaba a mis ''accidentes'', tenía otra camisa en mi taquilla, y esta vez de color borgoña, lo cual me beneficiaría si volvía a ocurrir algo semejante. 

Entré en el cuarto de baño de los chicos y me quité la camisa con premura. La otra estaba algo arrugada de estar en la taquilla, pero era perfecta para salir del paso, así que no le puse ninguna pega.

Entonces lo sentí. El hormigueo en los dedos. La debilidad por todo el cuerpo que hizo que me sujetara a ambos lados del lavabo que tenía delante. Me temblaron las rodillas y a punto estuve de desplomarme en el suelo. 

Por desgracia, esa sensación tan familiar hizo que cuando alcé la cabeza y me vi en el sucio espejo, no me sorprendiera de lo que veía.

-Hola, Cassandra.

Pude ver a mi hermano Gabriel a través del espejo, a mi espalda. Sonriente y con aquel libro espantoso en las manos. Lo cerró de golpe.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!¡¿por qué lo has hecho?!¡Estoy dando clases a Dean! –. Me giré hacia el, furioso. 

-Lo sé, te he visto con él en la cafetería. No podía perder la oportunidad.

-¿Ahora?¿aquí?

-Castiel, estás con Dean ahora. Si quieres que ligue contigo, debes tener este aspecto.

Me señaló de arriba abajo.

El pantalón había vuelto a encoger casi tanto como el del pijama, y la camiseta se había vuelto algo más estrecha, pero seguía igual de larga. Gabriel se me acercó y comenzó a hacer un nudo a la camiseta, dejando mi ombligo al descubierto.

-¿Qué haces, Gabe?

-Enseñar carne. Es el cebo perfecto para Winchester.

-No quiero conseguir a Dean así—dije y le di un manotazo para que soltara mi ropa.

-¿Y cómo lo quieres?¿como Castiel? Así no lo tendrás. 

Volví a girarme hacia el espejo y me contemplé. Conocía a todas y cada una de las chicas con las que había estado Dean. Las había visto en alguna que otra ocasión, incluso con él. Siempre eran guapas, sonrientes, populares o al menos, no de mi condición o la de mis amigos. Tenía que admitir que lo que veía era perfectamente válido para Dean. No sé si yo le podía gustar de esa manera, pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada.

Gabriel carraspeó.

-Deberías salir de aquí. Este es el baño de los chicos.

Le hice caso, apresurándome, no fuera que entrase alguien y me pillara allí adentro. Pero en cuanto puse un pie fuera del lugar, me encontré frente a frente con Dean.

-¡Ah! –un chillido agudo de nena me salió desde el fondo de la garganta. Me di una patada mental, pero por otro lado, me estaba permitido en ese cuerpo, ¿no?

Dean me miraba con sorpresa evidente en el rostro, pero en segundos se transformó en una sonrisa que le había visto poner muchas veces. Su sonrisa de ligoteo. Y me la estaba dedicando a mi.

El corazón me iba a mil por hora.

-Hola.

-Ho... hola.

-¿Qué hacías tú ahí dentro?

-Yo...

Gabriel salió del baño y nos interrumpió sin querer.

-¿Estabas con este? –. Preguntó Dean despectivo. Admito que eso me dolió un poco. 

-Sí. Estaba con Gabriel—dije. Me sentía en un aprieto. ¿Cómo explica una chica el haber salido del baño de los chicos? 

-Sí. Es mi prima Cassandra—Gabe me pasó el brazo por encima del hombro y adoptó una postura amistosa. –Ha venido de visita unos días y se está quedando en casa. Entró en el baño de los chicos por error. Se perdió. ¿Verdad, primita?

-Verdad—dije incómodo. Mentir a Dean. Ni en mis pesadillas. Además tenía otras preocupaciones. El pantalón aquel amenazaba con convertirse en un tanga, y tenía que tirar de los bajos para que se quedara en su sitio. A pesar de tirar, no había demasiada tela.

Era consciente de que Dean me estaba comiendo con los ojos. Y Gabe también lo veía. 

-Perderse es terrible. Si necesitas ayuda... Si quieres puedo enseñarte el instituto. O la ciudad. Lo que quieras. –Se mordió el labio inferior en plan seductor y sentí que las piernas se me volvían gelatina. 

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.

De no haber sido por el pantalón, me habría quedado todo el tiempo del mundo con Dean, o al menos las cinco horas que duraba aquella transformación física. Pero no soportaba sentirme desnudo... desnuda. 

-Tengo que irme—dije.

-Espera... –me sujetó por la muñeca apenas hice ademán de marcharme. Entonces extendió su otra mano hacia mi—me llamo Dean. 

-Cas...sandra. Cassandra. 

-Un verdadero placer, Cassy.

Apretó mi mano con suavidad sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Empezaba a creer que el terrible plan de Gabriel no era tan terrible. 

Sin embargo, de repente, miró a mi hermano, confuso.

-Oye, ¿Cas no estaba ahí dentro? Fue al baño y no he vuelto a verle. Vine a buscarle, pero...

-Eh...se marchó—dijo Gabe cruzando miradas conmigo. Quise que se me tragara la tierra, porque era como haber dejado tirado a Dean. 

-¿Se fue? Pero sus cosas están en la cafetería y ésta tarde íbamos a...

-Yo se las llevaré. Es que se le manchó la camisa y no tenía con qué cambiarse y Castiel es muy vergonzoso. –Mientras hablaba, me alejaba de Dean, rezando a Dios que no se diera cuenta de mi estado de histeria, ni de mi parecido con Castiel, ni que llevaba las mismas deportivas que mi supuesto primo e incluso su mismo reloj. Aunque por la forma en que me miraba los pechos, sería un milagro que recordara mi nombre al final del día.

_**(Sam)** _

Los ladridos de Colt me indicaron la llegada de Dean antes de que entrara por la puerta. Y al cruzarla, su voz llegó a mis oídos con claridad aún estando en el segundo piso de la casa.

Estaba hablando por teléfono. Seguramente con Crowley.

Seguí tumbado sobre la cama, boca arriba y leyendo el libro del que nos habían pedido una redacción para la semana siguiente; pero era inevitable que mis tímpanos escucharan su conversación, mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a su cuarto. Un par de golpes me hicieron pensar que se estaba quitando los zapatos y las subidas y bajadas de tono, que se estaba desvistiendo.

-Te digo que no está en nuestro instituto, pero era preciosa, Crow. Qué ojazos... De verdad, me ha hechizado... Cassandra.

Rodé los ojos y solté un suspiro. Mi hermano no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera una falda. Y como si con ese pensamiento hubiera invocado a las fuerzas oscuras de la naturaleza, escuché vibrar a mi teléfono móvil sobre la mesita de noche.

Lo cogí, miré la pantalla, y volví a dejarlo en su sitio.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? - Becky._

Yo no era de los más populares del instituto, y tampoco es que destacara demasiado por los pasillos, pero tenía mi propia acosadora personal. Becky Rosen. Iba a mi clase, se había apuntado a mi club de matemáticas y al de ciencias. Y por si fuera poco, había conseguido mi número de teléfono y se pasaba las tardes enviándome mensajes absurdos que yo jamás respondía. 

Volví a acomodarme sobre la cama y las palabras de Dean llegaron de nuevo a mis oídos.

-¿Cas?... Bueno, ya sabes que le pedí que me diera clases particulares...Sí, ahora le llamo Cas...Porque me da la gana. Pues lo que te decía, Castiel estaba conmigo en la cafetería y se le cayó un refresco encima...ya sabes como es...sí, fue gracioso, aunque más patético que otra cosa. Se piró al baño y como tardaba mucho fui a buscarlo, pensando que se podría haber caído por las escaleras. No descartaba ninguna posibilidad...La cuestión es que me dijo Cassy que se había largado a su casa. ¡Me dejó tirado!¡a mi!...¡No tiene gracia, Crow!...Más quisieras. No te confíes. Castiel caerá y ganaré ese equipo de música. Su majestad va a arrodillarse ante mi. Esa apuesta la gano yo como que me llamo Dean Winchester.

_Un momento. ¿Castiel?¿caerá?¿apuesta?¿equipo de música?_

-Oh, Dean...

_Continuará..._


	4. No te escucho

_**(Sam)** _

No vivíamos tan lejos de ellos como yo pensaba. A dos calles de la mía, por lo que fui caminando.

Su casa era inmensa, y por la fachada deduje que eran gente con dinero. Realmente no lo esperaba.

Toqué el timbre y no tuve que esperar demasiado para que la abriera alguien cuyo rostro me era conocido.

-Hola, Gabriel.

-¿Sam Winchester? –. Abrió los ojos como platos, pero enseguida se relajó, salió de la casa y entrecerró la puerta a su espalda. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar con Castiel. ¿Está?

-Depende. ¿De qué quieres hablar con él? –. Se cruzó de brazos y por un momento pensé que había adoptado la actitud de un portero de discoteca. 

Me acomodé las gafas que se deslizaban peligrosamente al borde de mi nariz y le hablé. –Es una cosa privada, si no te importa, ¿le dices que estoy aquí?

-No. Dime de qué se trata.

-Te repito que es privado.

-Y yo no te dejo pasar si no me lo cuentas.

Le miré desafiante. Conocía a Gabriel de mi clase. Era buen estudiante, pero siempre que le mandaban a la pizarra o a leer algo, estaba en alguna luna de Júpiter. Su mente parecía divagar por universos paralelos e incluso juraría que una vez vi salir una paloma blanca de su taquilla. Estaba algo chalado, o esa impresión causaba. Claro que yo me escondía detrás de unas gafas que ni siquiera necesitaba porque me daban seguridad, así que no me consideraba nadie para juzgar.

-Es sobre mi hermano Dean. Quería advertir a Castiel... Dean y su amigo Crowley hicieron una apuesta... No estoy al cien por cien seguro de los términos, pero estoy convencido de que tu hermano puede no salir bien parado de todo esto. Sólo quería prevenirle.

Gabriel me miró unos instantes, como asimilando mis palabras, pero entonces sonrió.

-¿Y defiendes a mi hermano acusando al tuyo? Eso no cuadra.

-Oye, no me gustan muchas de las cosas que hace mi hermano. Tontea con todas. Lo sé. ¿Pero apostar? Eso ya es cruel. Dean dijo que Castiel ''caerá''...y eso me hace pensar que quiere ligárselo por alguna idea estúpida. Aunque todos sabemos el resultado. Dean se aburrirá y buscará a otra persona. Entonces, Castiel sufrirá las consecuencias, porque me consta que mi hermano no es gay, así que es una broma que no tiene gracia.

-No te preocupes por Castiel. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Eso dicen, ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sam, Sam, Sam... Da igual que Dean intente burlarse de Castiel, porque va a recibir de su propia medicina. 

-En mi idioma, por favor.

Gabriel me cogió del antebrazo y tiró de mi. Abrió una puerta lateral de la casa y entramos en el garaje.

-Soy mago—dijo cerrando con llave la puerta.

-Ya...sé que te van esas cosas.

-Soy un mago de la leche.

-Al grano, Gabriel.

-Soy tan bueno, que he convertido a Castiel en chica.

Miré a ambos lados de la habitación. A ver si había alguna cámara en el techo o algo. 

-Si me estás diciendo que a tu hermano le gusta vestirse de mujer y tu le maquillas o algo...me parece bien. Cada uno hace lo que quiere.

-No, idiota. Un hechizo. Le lanzo un hechizo que le convierte temporalmente en una tía alucinante. Tu hermano Dean la conoció hoy y se le caía la baba. La bauticé Cassandra. Y es un bombón.

-¿Cassandra? –. Algo hizo 'clic' en mi cerebro.

_De verdad, me ha hechizado... Cassandra._

-Mi hermano Castiel lleva colado por Dean desde el primer día que le vio. No me preguntes porqué, pero es así. Solo quise echarle una mano.

-¿Cassandra es Castiel? Mi hermano estaba hablando de ella por teléfono. Le pareció preciosa.

-Es que lo es. El tipo de chica que enciende a tu hermano como una cerilla. 

-¿Y no te parece una locura? Es decir, ¿y si Dean se enamora de Cassandra?

-¿Y si se enamora de Castiel? Tú mismo has dicho que hizo una apuesta con su amiguito. 

-Pero Castiel no es una chica. Tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad. Esto no me da buena espina.

-Tengo una idea –. Gabriel chocó con el puño la palma de su otra mano. Le brillaban los ojos como un niño la mañana de navidad.

-Yo tengo miedo—dije por su pronto.

-Escucha, Sam. ¿Y si Dean se enamorase de ambos? De Castiel y de Cassandra. Son la misma persona. La forma de ser es idéntica en los dos. Yo estoy convencido de que mi hermano es perfecto para el tuyo. No solo porque le quiere de manera incondicional a pesar de que es imbécil.

-Oye...

-Sino porque quizás tengan más cosas en común de lo que ellos mismos saben. Castiel es un gran admirador del programa de radio de tu hermano, y no nada más porque él sea el locutor, sino porque le encanta el rock también. Puede que haya más cosas, y nadie conoce a nuestros hermanos mejor que tú y yo.

-Para el carro. Gabriel...¿vas a pedirme que los juntemos?¿nosotros?

-Vaya que eres listo, Sam. Ven mañana por la noche. Castiel va a casa de Charlie a ver películas y se quedará a dormir allí.

-¿Y para qué quieres que venga yo?

-Tú hazlo y punto.

_**(Castiel)** _

Tenía la frente pegada en el pupitre y los brazos rodeando mi cabeza. No quería ver a Dean. Me sentía terrible por el ''desplante'' del día anterior y lo de haber salido corriendo por una estúpida mancha en la camisa era la peor excusa que nadie podía inventar. 

-¿Qué te pasa, Castiel? 

Cuando alcé la vista, Meg me miraba preocupada, agachada a mi altura y acariciándome la espalda.

-No dormí demasiado bien.

-Pues muy mal. Toma café o algo que te espabile, porque ésta noche hay que estar bien despiertos. La lucha por el anillo está a punto de comenzar.

-A las ocho entonces, ¿no? –. Preguntó Kevin tomando asiento a la derecha de mi mesa. 

-No faltéis. Encargaré unas pizzas para que lleguen al mismo tiempo que vosotros—dijo Charlie sentándose también.

-Será una noche épica—dijo Kevin ilusionado.

-Hola, Cas.

Dean entró por la puerta seguido de Crowley. Sentí que me sonrojé violentamente y de haber estado junto a la ventana habría saltado por ella.

-Hola, Dean.

Me palmeó el hombro y se sentó en el pupitre que había detrás del mío. Lo que provocó que su ocupante habitual, un chico llamado Garth Fitzgerald, se trasladara a la mesa de Dean al lado de Crowley. Charlie y Kevin me miraban con la boca abierta, al igual que yo a Dean, sorprendido por la situación tan surrealista.

-Cas, ¿qué pasó ayer?

Mis amigos no dejaban de mirarme, expectantes. Y yo estaba convencido de que estaba colorado hasta las orejas.

-Lo siento, Dean. No quería dejarte tirado, pero...

-Ya, me dijo tu prima que te fuiste por lo de la camisa. No me lo esperaba de ti. Siempre vas manchado de pintura y no parece importarte. 

_¿Cómo?¿Dean se había fijado en ese detalle sobre mi?_ Sentí un aleteo en el estómago.

-A la pintura estoy acostumbrado, supongo—dije con un hilo de voz mientras agachaba la cabeza. – Te pido perdón por irme sin avisar.

-No pasa nada.

Se alzó un poco de su asiento y me revolvió el cabello con la mano. Mis ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Era un gesto que le había visto hacer con su hermano Sam. Sólo con Sam.

-Pero ahora me compensarás por no haberme ayudado ayer. – Asentí. En ese momento me sentía en el cielo. 

-¿Hoy a la hora de comer? Te daré una clase doble—dije.

-No. Es viernes. Tengo programa y entrenamiento. Había pensando, en que como esta noche Crowley da una fiesta en su casa y nos ha invitado a unos cuantos. Te podrías venir. ¿Quieres?

Aquellas esmeraldas me miraban interrogantes. El corazón dejó de palpitar en mi pecho. Era como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo dentro del aula. Dean Winchester me estaba invitando a una fiesta. Con él y sus amigos.

-Claro que irá—dijo Charlie. La miré como sonámbulo, y caí en la cuenta de que esa noche habíamos quedado para ir a su casa. Ella pareció leer mi mente porque hizo una leve negación con la cabeza y sonrió a Dean.

-Necesita distraerse—añadió Kevin.

Aceptar la propuesta de Dean fue más fácil que convencer a mi padre Lucifer de que me dejara ir. 

Hacía más de veinte minutos que me tenía sentado en el sillón mientras me interrogaba en cuanto había visto que yo estaba vestido para salir, y no precisamente a casa de mi amiga.

-¿No conoces a esa gente?

-Conozco a Dean, papá. Ya le dije que iría, no puedo hacerle el feo. 

_¿Dejarle tirado de nuevo? Ni de broma._

-Vamos, papá. Sólo es una fiesta—dijo Gabriel apoyándome. 

-Y el infierno es solo una sauna. ¿Tú no vas? –. Le preguntó mi padre.

-A mi no me han invitado—me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Después se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, relajado.

-Winchester has dicho, ¿no?

Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono y apuntó el apellido de Dean en una libretita.

-No va a pasar nada. Vendré a casa en cuanto acabe.

-Ni hablar. A las doce en punto te quiero aquí.

-Pero si iba a quedarme a dormir en casa de Charlie. Sólo ha habido un cambio de planes.

-A Charlie la conozco desde hace años. A ese Dean... Nunca le he visto.

-Está bien... –. Admití derrotado. Debía obedecerle o podía prohibirme que fuera. 

Como yo no sabía dónde vivía Crowley, acepté que Dean viniera a recogerme, así que no despegaba la mirada del reloj que había en la pared. Aunque se me antojaba demasiado lento.

Me sudaban las palmas de las manos, y las pasé por el apoyabrazos del sillón. No iba a fastidiar mi pantalón negro, ni mi camisa celeste. Mi padre Miguel siempre me decía que con el color de mis ojos, la ropa azul me sentaba bien. Así que siguiendo su consejo me había puesto la celeste y había dejado los dos botones superiores sin abotonar.

Intenté que el cabello me quedara de punta, pero como de costumbre, algunos mechones iban en mi contra y caían sobre mi frente o en varias direcciones como rebeldes que eran.

Cuando sonó el timbre sentí un nudo en el estómago. Las piernas me pesaban cuando me levanté del sillón, pero eso se me quitó de golpe cuando Lucifer abrió la puerta antes que yo.

-¿Dean Winchester?

-Buenas noches, señor. ¿Está Cas?

-Hola, Dean.

Me apresuré en saludar para sacar a Dean cuanto antes de allí.

-A las doce te quiero aquí, Castiel –. Recalcó mi padre. Dean asintió e incluso alzó la mano para estrecharla con él. Pero tiré de su brazo evitándolo y obligándole a salir del porche y bajar los pocos escalones.

-Un placer—dijo Dean dejándose llevar por mi al Impala que estaba aparcado junto a la acera.

-¡Conozco a todos los policías de la ciudad, chico!

Dean quiso replicar, pero ya habíamos llegado al coche. Dio la vuelta alrededor de el y se subió. Yo le imité y ocupé el asiento del copiloto.

Entonces pude respirar tranquilo y fui consciente de que estaba en el coche de Dean. Su adorada nena. 

Era como pisar tierra santa. 

-Vaya con tu padre. Tiene una mala impresión de mi, ¿no?

Bromeó Dean poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

-Es que no te conoce. Solo es eso. Y no suelo ir a muchas fiestas... De hecho, nunca he ido a ninguna en la que hubieran más de diez personas. Se preocupa. 

-Bueno, será en plan tranqui, creo. Habrá cervezas y Crow tiene una mesa de billar en el salón. Verás que divertido.

-Suena bien.

-Oye, ¿y tu prima?¿estaba en casa?

Miré por la ventanilla para no observarle a él directamente. Mi prima. Cassandra le había llamado la atención, ¿eh?

-Estaba en su habitación. 

-¿Tiene novio?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno...parecía asustada mientras yo intentaba tirarle los tejos.

-No tiene novio. 

-Bien. 

Le miré durante algunos segundos antes de animarme a preguntar.

-¿Te gusta?

-No te enfades. – Me miró de soslayo sin dejar de conducir. – Es la chica más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida. 

No sabía cómo sentirme. ¿Bien porque Cassandra era yo?¿o mal...porque Cassandra era yo?

Aún así, me ruboricé un poco. 

La casa de Crowley..., perdón, la mansión de Crowley era como esas de los famosos que enseñan en los programas de televisión. Con algunas habitaciones de lo más estrafalarias y tanto espacio que podrían vivir más de veinte familias en ella. 

No pude llevar la cuenta correctamente, pero en total habríamos unas cincuenta personas allí adentro. 

Al principio todo era nuevo. Emocionante. Me sentía tan feliz que no podía creer que estuviera allí con Dean y los suyos. Crowley me recibió como si yo fuera el invitado de honor que hubiera estado esperando, pero al cabo de un rato, Dean y él se escabulleron a un rincón y empezaron a charlar como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. 

Yo me senté como un pasmarote en uno de los sillones con forma extraña y no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Dean sonreía. Hablaba hasta por los codos. E incluso flirteó con una chica que pasó por su lado meneando el trasero cual bailarina de salsa. 

De repente me sentí incómodo. Fuera de lugar. Mi sitio no era aquel. Se suponía que Dean me había invitado y yo pensé que era para pasar algún tiempo juntos, pero en cuanto llegamos se apartó de mi.

_Que iluso eres, Castiel._

Deseé estar en casa de Charlie con mis amigos. Viendo las películas, tapado con una manta y comiendo más chucherías de las que mi estómago pudiera soportar. Pero como allí no había nada de eso, cogí un vasito de una mesa cercana que contenía un extraño líquido azul y me lo tomé de un solo trago.

_**(Sam)** _

Viernes por la noche. Ayer Gabriel me dijo que me pasara por su casa porque Castiel no estaría. No tenía ni la menor idea del motivo, pero iba a averiguarlo. 

Toqué el timbre y al momento la puerta la abrió un hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Me miraba como si quisiera matarme.

-Es mi amigo Sam, papá.

Gabriel ni esperó respuesta por su parte. Me cogió de la muñeca y jaló de mi hacia el interior de la casa.

-Estaremos arriba—anunció alzando la voz mientras me hacía subir las escaleras sin dejar de sujetarme.

-Sam...¿te quedas a cenar?

-Sí, gracias—respondió Gabriel por mi y llegamos al piso de arriba.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos? –. Pregunté soltándome de su agarre. Estábamos parados delante de una puerta cerrada.

-Esto.

Abrió la puerta sin dejar de sonreír, de esa forma tan pícara suya. 

Era un dormitorio. De lo más normalito. Una cama de tamaño matrimonial en el centro con las mantas perfectamente colocadas. Estantes llenos de libros por las paredes de ambos lados. Un televisor. Un equipo de música junto al ventanal. Un escritorio con un ordenador portátil cerrado encima. Y en un rincón había un caballete con varios lienzos en blanco o pintados.

-Es el cuarto de Castiel—dije algo confuso. 

-Elemental, querido Winchester. 

No sé de dónde la había sacado, pero ahora tenía en la mano una chocolatina y se la estaba comiendo.

-¿Por qué me has pedido que viniera y me traes al dormitorio de tu hermano?

-Porque como te dije ayer, tú y yo conocemos a nuestros hermanos mejor que nadie. ¿Ves algo en esta habitación que tu hermano pudiera tener en la suya?¿coinciden en algo?

Volví a barrer el lugar con la mirada. Al fondo, en la pared sobre el cabecero de la cama había un acuario. Eso me hizo sonreír.

-Dean tiene un terrario con una iguana. 

-Castiel colecciona peces ángel. 

Anduve hacia una de las estanterías de libros. Dean no era dado a la lectura, pero también habían CDs de música y les eché un vistazo. Muchos coincidían con los que tenía mi hermano.

-Dean tiene casi todos estos. Y... –. Me agaché un poco para ver mejor las películas que tenía Castiel en el estante inferior. Aquello era increíble. –Tienen muchas cosas en común. Ésta es la película favorita de Dean. Y esta le encanta...y esta no te digo... –. Enumeré mientras señalaba una a una las carátulas. 

-Perfecto. Podríamos mandarlos al cine a que se den el lote.

Gabriel saltó sobre la cama. Parecía actuar como un niño, pero me resultaba simpático.

-¡Bajad a cenar! –. Gritó una voz desde el piso de abajo. No parecía la del hombre que me abrió la puerta. 

_**(Dean)** _

Miré alrededor esperando encontrar a Castiel, pero no era capaz de verle en ninguna parte de la sala.

-¿Y Cas?

-No sé—dijo Crowley volteándose a coger unos nachos del plato que había a su espalda.

-Pensé que...

-Está socializándose—dijo Crow y señaló al fondo de la habitación. Allí estaba Cas bailando con un par de chicas. Lo veíamos a través de los ventanales que daban a la piscina. 

-¿Qué coño hace?

-Vamos, Dean, lo traes a una fiesta y la pasas todo el tiempo conmigo. Tiene que divertirse el pobre chico. Así no vas a conseguir un besito suyo—dijo comiendo un nacho bañado en guacamole.

-Pasa de mi—dije y anduve en dirección a Cas. No parecía el Castiel que yo había visto por los pasillos del instituto. Estaba como desinhibido. Y verle bailar con aquellas chicas no sé porqué, pero no me había sentado bien.

-¡Hazle caso al rey, Dean! –gritó Crowley por encima de la música.

Había traído a Castiel para acercarme más a el y ganar aquella apuesta, cierto. Pero cuando llegamos y vi la gente que había en la fiesta...no quería que me vieran con un don nadie como Castiel Novak. Ahora me arrepentía.

-Cas.

Le cogí del hombro para que se volviera a mirarme y cuando lo hizo, sonrió. Sus ojos parecían nublados, y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. 

-¡Dean!

Sin parar de reír se me colgó del cuello, abrazándome, y pude captar a la perfección el olor a alcohol que desprendía. Estaba borracho como una cuba.

-Estás borracho.

-¿Yo?

Deshizo el abrazo y me miró serio. 

-Dean, dile a tu hermano gemelo que yo no estoy borracho—arrastraba las palabras tanto que le restaba toda la credibilidad. 

-¿Por qué has bebido? –. Suspiré antes de pasarle el brazo por debajo del hombro para ayudarle a salir de allí y llevarle a mi coche.

-Tenía sed.

-El alcohol no quita la sed.

-Me di cuenta, pero después le cogí el gustillo –. Volvió a carcajearse, pero se tambaleaba un poco. 

-No potes en mi nena, Cas—dije e hice que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto. 

Él se apoyó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. 

-¿Te sientes bien? –. Pregunté. Mi voz sonó demasiado preocupada, pero no le di importancia. No me respondía y le acaricié el dorso de la mano con mis dedos. – Eh, Cas.

-Estoy bien. Solo quiero irme a casa.

Me sentí extrañamente culpable. La sonrisa se había borrado por completo de su rostro y continuaba con los párpados cerrados. 

Sentí la urgente necesidad de que me mirase. De ver aquellos iris tan azules como el cielo mismo. Pero él no parecía querer colaborar con mis deseos y permaneció allí, como si durmiera, inmóvil. Le pasé el cinturón de seguridad sobre el pecho y lo enganché en donde correspondía. 

Lo llevaría a casa.

_**(Sam)** _

En cuanto terminó la cena, un tanto incómoda debo añadir, gracias a uno de los señores Novak; Gabriel y yo volvimos a subir al dormitorio de Castiel.

Allí me contó el impresionante conjuro que había encontrado para que Castiel se convirtiera en Cassandra, y entre otras cosas, revolvió todos los cajones habidos y por haber de aquel dormitorio.

Me sorprendió gratamente que Castiel leyera cómics, porque era una de esas cosas que mi hermano mantenía en secreto, aunque yo sabía a la perfección que los leía y los tenía escondidos junto a las revistas Playboy bajo el colchón, para que nuestra madre no las encontrara. 

En eso estábamos, cuando escuchamos la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Gabriel abrió la boca tanto, que pensé que iba a gritar. Pero simplemente se lanzó sobre mi, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi hasta otra habitación, corriendo a través del pasillo como si nos persiguieran. Empezaba a darme cuenta de que Gabriel tenía la costumbre de tironear de mi cuerpo como si tal cosa.

Me empujó dentro de otro dormitorio y se colocó detrás de la puerta, casi cerrada, con los ojos fijos en el pasillo.

-Es mi hermano. Ha vuelto antes de la cuenta—dijo en un susurro con voz de pánico.

Habíamos dejado algunos cajones abiertos e incluso la cama estaba algo revuelta porque Gabriel había estado sentado sobre ella.

Me tomé un momento para mirar a mi alrededor, y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era la habitación del propio Gabriel. 

Estaba casi a oscuras, pero iluminada tenuemente por una lámpara de lava azul que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche. Las paredes estaban repletas de pósters, todos de antiguas series de televisión de los 90. 

En su escritorio, el ordenador estaba encendido y podía ver perfectamente una chistera junto al teclado. Había pañuelos de colores atados entre ellos colgando del respaldo de la silla. Un par de barajas de cartas desperdigadas por el suelo. Y, junto a la ventana, en una jaula, estaba la paloma blanca que creí haber visto una vez en el instituto. 

-No me lo puedo creer... –murmuró Gabriel deteniendo mi inspección ocular. –Tu hermano trae al mío en brazos.

No pude evitarlo y me acerqué a Gabriel. Siendo yo más alto, podía echar un vistazo perfectamente por encima de su cabeza. Y efectivamente, Dean subía a Castiel como si de una princesa de cuento se tratase. Pero Castiel parecía dormido por la posición en que su cabeza reposaba contra el pecho de Dean.

Las ganas de salir e interrogar a mi hermano mayor me invadieron, pero aquello no podía hacerlo. Aún así, mi cuerpo actuó por impulso y se adelantó un poco, como si así pudiera salir al pasillo. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Gabriel estaba en medio, en el único hueco que había para poder acercarme a mi hermano y a Castiel. 

Fui consciente entonces de que mi torso rozaba su espalda. Podía oler su cabello a la perfección, aunque todo su cuerpo desprendía el dulce aroma del chocolate e incluso de cacahuetes por la chocolatina que se había comido antes. Mis manos, una en la puerta y otra en la pared, parecían estar acorralándole, aunque él no se diera cuenta. Era una estupidez pensar tal cosa, pero aún así, me gustó. Me agradaba la idea de que él pudiera girarse y percatarse de que estaba entre mis brazos. 

-Está claro que les abrió la puerta Miguel. Si Lucifer ve que Dean está llevando a Castiel al dormitorio... Se armaría gorda.

Dean entonces salió de la habitación, ya sin Castiel. El dormitorio de Gabriel se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, justo enfrente y por un momento me asusté. Así que cerré la puerta. Gabriel se sobresaltó y se volteó para encararme, claramente para pedirme explicaciones por haber cerrado la puerta en sus narices.

Y se dio cuenta. Antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, de que estaba atrapado entre mi cuerpo y la, ahora, puerta cerrada. El sonido de su voz murió en su garganta, mientras sus ojos, interrogantes, no se despegaban de los míos.

Jamás me había fijado en Gabriel, al menos, no tan de cerca. Era atractivo. No el más guapo o más llamativo, pero tenía algo que no era capaz de describir. El corazón empezó a latirme a un ritmo anormal en el pecho y mi cabeza se fue inclinando hacia abajo por su propia cuenta. Él pareció adivinar mis intenciones, porque sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho y se alzó un poco de puntillas.

A punto estuve de rozar sus labios con los míos, hasta que un golpe proveniente del pasillo nos sobresaltó.

Gabriel, como si aquello hubiera sido el pistoletazo de salida en una carrera, me empujó alejándome de su cuerpo y abrió la puerta.

Al parecer, Castiel se había caído de la cama.

_Continuará..._


	5. No te aburro

_**(Castiel)** _

El dolor de cabeza me estaba matando. Y el estómago me daba vueltas, así que no toqué las tortitas que Miguel nos había preparado para desayunar como tradición de cada sábado.

Me tomé una aspirina y volví a mi habitación. Dejándome caer sobre la cama, cansado, sin ganas de nada, pero sobre todo, triste. 

Hundido.

Había actuado como un crío, emborrachándome como si aquello me hiciera olvidar mis problemas. Pero ahora me golpeaban con más fuerza. Para Dean yo siempre sería el raro de la ropa manchada de pintura que se sentaba en primera fila de la clase. Nunca un amigo como los de aquella fiesta, a la que estaba convencido que me había invitado para quedar bien conmigo. 

Dormí no sé cuanto tiempo, hasta que una presencia a mi lado sobre la cama me despertó.

Tuve que parpadear más de cinco veces para darme cuenta de que se trataba de mi hermano Gabriel, arrodillado sobre el colchón y mirándome con expectación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me he enterado de algo—dijo entusiasmado. 

-Eso nunca es bueno—dije dándole la espalda y abrazándome con más fuerza a la almohada.

-Es un concierto. Esta noche. De un grupo que te gusta.

Como le ignoraba, se inclinó sobre mi y me puso frente a la cara uno de mis CDs de música. 

-Estos—dijo moviendo el disco en su mano, como tentándome. –Apuesto a que no lo sabías. Como sólo piensas en Dean Winchester...

-¿Vienen a tocar aquí?

-Es un acústico, algo privado. Plazas limitadas.

Cogí el CD y me senté en la cama.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –. Pregunté.

-Me lo dijo un amigo que también es fan. Es algo así como un secreto a voces. No me fue difícil conseguir una de las entradas. 

Me pasó la mano tras la oreja, y cuando me la volvió a mostrar, la entrada apareció entre sus dedos, como en el clásico truco de la moneda. 

Quise cogerla, pero apartó la mano.

-¿Y tu resaca?

-Mejor.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Si me das la entrada, ni lo dudes.

_**(Sam)** _

-¿Vas a salir? –. Mi hermano andaba como loco en el cuarto de baño preparándose para asistir a aquel concierto. Menos mal que me había enterado a tiempo y había podido decírselo a Gabriel. Si él conseguía que Castiel fuera, no cabía duda de que se iban a encontrar allí.

-Sabes que sí, Sammy.

-Siempre ligas en los conciertos.

-Yo ligo allá donde vaya—dijo orgulloso soltando una risilla y atusándose el pelo. –Deberías venir conmigo. No es agradable para mí que mi hermanito no siga mis pasos. Con todo lo que te he enseñado, Sammy, y tú no has estado nunca con ninguna. ¿Qué te pasa?¿quieres ser cura o qué?

-Lo mío no son los romances de una noche.

-¿Romances? –. Siguió riéndose, esta vez más fuerte.

-Yo busco enamorarme, Dean. Amor. ¿Sabes lo que es?

Dejó de reírse en el acto y me lanzó una mirada que no supe descifrar a través del espejo. 

Decidí entonces volver a mis cosas. Quizás había hablado de más. Debía terminar el libro que había empezado hace unos días. Porque tantas idas y venidas a casa de los Novak me habían quitado demasiado tiempo.

_Gabriel._

A quién pretendía engañar. Él era el que había hecho que me olvidara de mis obligaciones. Apenas había podido dormir pensando en aquel momento en el dormitorio. Habíamos estado a punto de besarnos. No sé por qué razón, ni de dónde salió aquel impulso, pero no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Ni la desazón por no haberlo hecho.

Me senté en el escritorio y cogí el libro, abriéndolo por la página por el que lo había dejado. Pero no era capaz de concentrarme. 

Llevé la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué el teléfono móvil, jugueteando con el entre mis dedos. Hacía unas pocas horas que le había llamado para contarle sobre el concierto. Aunque deseaba volver a escuchar su voz. 

Sin pensarlo más, le di a la marcación rápida.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Gabriel. 

-¡Sam! Oye, lo del concierto funcionó. Castiel se está preparando para ir. 

-Me alegro. Dean también. –Nervioso, me levanté y comencé a caminar por la habitación. –Pero no te llamaba por eso... –. Aproveché y cerré la puerta por si pasaba algún curioso por delante. Los sábados por la noche solía estar la casa llena de gente. El que normalmente salía era Dean. 

-¿Entonces?

Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo entre los dos. Me sentí tan estúpido que me dieron ganas de reírme de mi mismo. Pero fui hacia la mesita de noche, cogí las gafas y me las puse.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

-Lo cierto es que sí.

Fue como una patada en el estómago. Aunque me recompuse con avidez.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Que te diviertas. –Estaba dispuesto a colgar, cuando escuché su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Espera, Sam. Puedes venir si quieres. 

-¿Adónde?

-Balthazar y yo solemos actuar los sábados por la noche en un café teatro. ¿Quieres venir a vernos?

-Por supuesto.

_**(Dean)** _

_Yo busco enamorarme, Dean. Amor. ¿Sabes lo que es?_

Cerré mi cuarto dando un portazo y bajé los escalones con fuerza.

-¡Me largo! –. Grité antes de salir y subirme en mi adorado coche. 

Apresurado, me puse el cinturón y arranqué para llegar cuanto antes al local. 

« _Cas._ » Pensé fugazmente mientras esperaba en un semáforo en rojo. No pude evitar mirar a la derecha, al asiento vacío en el que pocas horas antes él había estado medio adormilado. 

No alcanzaba a comprender por qué demonios se había emborrachado cuando estaba claro que no era de esos que bebían alcohol. Ni tampoco era capaz de llegar a una conclusión lógica para que mi mente no dejara de pensar en ese chico torpe y extraño. 

_Yo busco enamorarme, Dean. Amor. ¿Sabes lo que es?_

Y para colmo, las estúpidas palabras de Sammy no paraban de resonar en mis oídos. 

Sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca. Como una sensación en la columna vertebral de que algo me estaba pasando. Como si mi alma se revolviera dentro de mi cuerpo e intentara avisarme. 

Cuando llegué al club donde tendría lugar el concierto, me agradó ver que no había cola. Simplemente una especie de portero que parecía ser el encargado de recoger las entradas. En cuanto me bajé del coche, me llegó el sonido de la música que estaba tocando en ese momento el grupo que actuaba como telonero, por lo que aceleré mis pasos para no perdérmelos. 

El local estaba más lleno de lo que me esperaba, porque el grupo que había ido a ver no es que tuviera millones de fans, así que me alegró comprobar que no había tantos incultos, musicalmente hablando, en la ciudad. 

Sin esperar, anduve hacia la barra y pedí una cerveza al barman. Los teloneros eran buenos, así que no me disgustó quedarme junto a la barra escuchando sus letras mientras me tomaba mi cerveza directamente de la botella y echando un vistazo a la multitud. 

Había muchas chicas. Así que tal y como le había comentado a Sammy, ligaría seguro.

Sonreí de medio lado sólo de pensar en el fin de noche que me esperaba, hasta que le vi y toda sonrisa desapareció de mi cara.

Fue como en una película, de esas en las que el gentío se aparta y el chico ve a la chica como iluminada por los focos. Pero yo solo vi a Cas. Estaba cerca del escenario y se movía un poco al compás de la música, aunque nada que ver con como bailaba por la noche en la fiesta de Crowley. Parecía divertirse, y también que había hecho amigos, porque charlaba con un par de chicos bastante animado. 

Por el alto volumen del sonido, se veía obligado a acercarse al rostro de aquellos que me parecían desconocidos, porque jamás los había visto antes; y asentía y sonreía como si se estuvieran diciendo las cosas más graciosas del mundo.

Sin pensar, me alejé de la barra y me acerqué a el.

-¡Hola, Cas! –. Acompañé el grito con un par de toques en su hombro. Consiguiendo que se voltease a mirarme.

-¡Dean! –. Abrió exageradamente los ojos. Claramente se había sorprendido de verme allí.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! 

-¡Me enteré de que este grupo tocaba hoy, y no podía perdérmelo!

-¡¿Te gustan?! –. Ahora el sorprendido era yo. Gratamente, admito.

-¡Pues claro!¡Son bestiales!

Sentí que había sonreído como un idiota ante su afirmación y me acerqué a su oído para no tener que seguir gritando.

-¿Te importa si me quedo contigo? He venido solo.

-No, claro. Yo también he venido solo.

Miró a su alrededor, me dio la impresión que buscando a aquellos dos con los que había estado charlando, pero ya no estaban a nuestro lado. 

-¿Tomas algo? –. Pregunté mostrándole mi cerveza.

Él se agachó y cogió una botella que había al pie del escenario.

-Ya tengo, gracias.

Era un botellín de agua. Entonces recordé su borrachera.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mi mano reposaba en su hombro y mis labios casi rozaban su oreja. El olor que desprendía su cuello invadió mis fosas nasales y a pesar de haber terminado de hacer la pregunta, tardé un par de segundos más de los normales en apartarme. 

Él no pareció darse cuenta.

-Me tomé una aspirina y dormí bastante, así que estoy mejor. Gracias.

No me miró al darme las gracias y la culpabilidad volvió a atacarme.

-Lo siento. Sé que yo te invité a la fiesta... No volverá a pasar. Quería que te divirtieras y apuesto a que fue un asco.

-No fue la mejor noche de mi vida... Pero no tienes que disculparte. 

No dejaba de repetirme que le había invitado a la fiesta por la dichosa apuesta de Crowley. Para tontear con él. Me había cohibido en el último momento, pero en aquel local estábamos solos. Bueno, al menos, no con gente conocida alrededor. Debía conseguir ese beso, y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. La sensación que me provocaba estar cerca de Cas era de todo menos desagradable, y eso me ponía nervioso.

Él había devuelto su vista al grupo que continuaba tocando en el escenario. Su cuerpo volvía a seguir aquel ritmo, relajado y cómodo. Se notaba que le gustaba estar allí, y la música que sonaba. Llevaba puesta una sudadera negra con algunas letras grabadas en la parte frontal, como letras de graffiti. Bastante informal para lo que acostumbraba a llevar en el instituto. 

Mi mano se deslizó hacia su espalda y fui bajándola hasta llegar a su cintura. Él no dio muestra alguna de darse cuenta, y si lo hacía, lo disimulaba a la perfección.

-¡Nunca te había visto tan sexy! –. Grité para que pudiera oírme bajo la estridente melodía.

Pero con tan mala suerte, que en cuanto comencé a hablar, la música se detuvo y todos los que nos rodeaban me habían oído. La cara de Cas se volvió de un rojo intenso, apostaba que igual que la mía. Mientras escuchaba como la gente empezaba a reírse por mi ''declaración'' pública involuntaria. 

Afortunadamente, el grupo al que habíamos venido a ver no tardó demasiado en salir y aquel tema quedó zanjado entre Cas y yo.

Fueron dos horas intensas y divertidas. Resultó que Cas se sabía de memoria las letras de todas las canciones, al igual que yo; y ambos nos habíamos pasado todo el concierto cantándolas a la vez que el grupo. Y como colofón, había conseguido la púa del guitarrista, al que al parecer habíamos caído en gracia estando en primera fila. 

-¡Menuda pasada! –. Fue lo primero que dije nada más poner un pie en la calle y tomé una bocanada de aire fresco.

-Inolvidable—secundó Cas mirando en ambas direcciones. Supuse que iba a marcharse.

-¿Viniste en autobús? –. Pregunté con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera sí, para poder llevarle a casa.

-No, en mi coche.

-¿Tienes coche? –. Eso me sorprendió.

-Pues claro. Es aquel—dijo y alzó el dedo señalándome algo en la distancia. Cuando vi el que era...

Su coche era una pena. Pero extrañamente, iba con Cas. Era un Buick LeSabre del 75 color café con el techo negro. Raro, porque después de ver su casa me esperaba un deportivo o algo así. No el Lamborghini Diablo de color púrpura de Crowley, porque eso era solo para la gente fastuosa como él, pero no un triste Buick. De todos modos, sonreí por compromiso.

-Es...

-Patético, lo sé—dijo Cas interrumpiendo mi mentira. –Pero es lo mejor que pude comprarme con mis ahorros. Lucifer quiso darme el suyo para ir al instituto en cuanto cumplí los dieciséis, sin embargo, era demasiado ostentoso para mi. Prefiero lo simple. Y funciona, lo cual es bueno, porque me permite ir a donde yo quiero. 

-Nunca lo había visto en el parking. ¿Cómo vas al instituto? –mientras hablábamos, nos íbamos acercando a su coche. De cerca, era peor aún.

-Nos lleva la señora Tran. La madre de Kevin. Nos recoge a Charlie y a mi porque le queda de camino.

Cuando llegamos a su coche, él sacó las llaves dispuesto a montarse e irse. Pero no podía permitirlo. No cuando habíamos avanzado tanto después de los pasos atrás por culpa de la fiesta.

-No vamos a ir a cenar en esto, Cas. Me niego a subir ahí.

-¿Perdona?

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y ladeando la cabeza. 

-Cenar. Tengo hambre. ¿Tú no? Después del concierto que nos hemos pegado, creo que lo mejor es que comamos algo.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, anduve hacia mi Impala. A pocos metros de su Buick. Estaba claro que me seguía con la mirada y esperaba que captara la indirecta. Abrí la puerta, me subí y arranqué el motor confiado de que pasara lo que pasó.

A los pocos minutos, Cas apareció junto a mi coche, abrió la puerta, y ocupó el mismo asiento en el que había estado escasas horas antes. 

-¿Vas a invitarme por lo de la fiesta?

Reí.

-Claro. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Lo cierto... Es que me muero de hambre—admitió como avergonzado. Lo cual se me antojó adorable.

-Entonces, ¿cualquier cosa?

-No. Hamburguesas. Quiero hamburguesas.

_**(Sam)** _

La actuación de Gabriel y el tal Balthazar consistió en trucos de ilusionismo, que reconozco, fueron fabulosos. Concluyendo con un gran número en el que Gabriel se metía en una caja que Balthazar atravesaba con espadas. Luego la abría y en lugar de Gabriel, había una señora del público totalmente ilesa y, como no, Gabriel en la mesa que ocupaba la señora sentado tan campante, como si hubiera ido a ver el show.

La sala al completo rompió en aplausos, yo incluido.

-¿Qué te pareció, Winchester? –. Preguntó Gabriel sentándose a mi lado. Ya se había cambiado de ropa, y llevaba una cómoda camiseta y unos vaqueros. 

Ahora en el escenario había un chaval leyendo una poesía.

-Ha sido increíble. Te felicito—dije nervioso. Jugando con los hielos que habían en el fondo de mi vaso.

-Lo sé. Me encanta—hizo una seña a un camarero que se nos acercó. –Yo quiero un té Long Island. Y para él... ¿Qué tomas?

-Otro refresco de naranja, por favor.

El camarero se marchó y Gabriel me miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Refresco?¿en serio?

-Tú eres menor también, no deberías beber.

-Pareces mi padre... Además, lleva poco alcohol. Me lo hacen especialmente para mi. ¿No ves que Balthazar es el dueño del café?

Así que de ahí se conocían. Ese tipo era el propietario del local. Se me había hecho raro que Gabriel fuera amigo de un hombre que le sacaba varios años. Aunque no es que me molestara ni nada por el estilo.

El mencionado pareció detectar que hablábamos de él, porque se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? –. Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa y apoyando las manos en el respaldar de una de las sillas libres que teníamos enfrente. 

-De maravilla. Balthazar, te presento a Sam Winchester.

-El famoso Sam Winchester—dijo estrechándome la mano por encima de la mesa. 

-¿Famoso? –. No pude evitar cuestionar.

-Gabriel dice que estáis compinchados para que su hermano y el tuyo se enamoren. Os deseo suerte—dijo y tomó asiento con nosotros.

-Sí. Me parece una locura, pero Gabriel es muy persuasivo.

El camarero trajo nuestras bebidas y di un sorbo a la mía.

-Cierto. Gabriel consigue todo lo que se propone—dijo Balthazar y me guiñó un ojo. No pude evitar mirar a Gabriel, pero él también estaba bebiendo de su té y parecía ajeno a la conversación.

-Oye, ¿por qué llamaste a este sitio ''El Cielo''?

-Porque es como estar en el paraíso, ¿no crees? –. Volvió a levantarse. –Os traeré algo para picar.

Balthazar se alejó y me dirigí a Gabriel.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis? –. No pude evitar la pregunta. Sentía mucha curiosidad por ese hecho.

-Pues... Actué aquí una vez. La gente puede hacer lo que le de la gana en el escenario y hace un par de años quise probar suerte frente a un público que no fueran mis padres y mi hermano. Resultó que a Balthazar también le gustaba la magia, y cuando terminé mi número, se acercó a mi. Quedamos un par de veces para enseñarnos nuestros trucos, hasta que al final decidimos actuar juntos. Hasta hoy.

-Vaya. 

-¿Qué?¿Acaso no puedo ser su amigo porque tiene edad como para ser mi padre?

-No he dicho nada de eso.

-Pero lo piensas. 

-Eso... Sí. Admito que lo pensé.

-¿Sabes qué pienso yo? Que es ridículo que lleves unas gafas que no necesitas—apoyó el codo en la mesa y me miraba con superioridad, como si me hubiera pillado haciendo una travesura y ya no tuviera escapatoria. 

-¿Cómo sabes que no...? Sí las necesito—carraspeé nervioso y me las acomodé. Aunque fue inútil, porque él me las arrebató.

-Tengo una abuela con gafas de culo de botella. Sé cómo son los cristales graduados y estos no lo son—dijo mientras las examinaba. Entonces se las puso y me miró.

-No te quedan bien—dije. Mentira por supuesto. Que Gabriel se pusiera mis gafas era...cómo decirlo, atrayente. Todo él lo hacía. Su forma de jugar con todo como si no hubiera normas, me resultaba interesante.

-Eso no es cierto. Todo me queda genial—se las quitó y volvió a ponérmelas –. A ti sí que no te quedan bien. Tienes unos ojos demasiado bonitos como para ocultarlos con ellas.

Y así, sin más, se puso en pie.

_**(Castiel)** _

Dean me había hecho caso y me había llevado, según su criterio, al mejor local de hamburguesas de la ciudad. Al principio pensé que se estaba tirando un farol, pero en cuanto me trajeron mi pedido, comprobé que era cierto del todo. Era un manjar de dioses.

Así que, aunque me moría por preguntarle ciertas cosas, no podía hacerlo por tener la boca llena. No dejaba de comer. Y Dean tampoco. 

A pesar de todo, aproveché que necesitaba tomar un poco de agua y que me bajara la comida, para poder preguntarle algo que rondaba mi cabeza desde el concierto. 

-Dean... ¿Por qué dijiste aquello?

Él me miró interrogante y tragó.

-¿El qué?

-En el concierto. Lo de que... –. Me sonrojé sólo de recordarlo. Así que aparté la mirada y la centré en el dispensador de servilletas.

-Porque era verdad. Nunca te había visto tan sexy. Siempre vas al instituto con ropa muy similar. Pantalones oscuros. Camisas blancas. No hay que ir uniformados, Cas. Te sienta bien cambiar. 

Sin decir más, cogió una patata frita del plato que había en el centro de la mesa y la llevó a mi cara. Creí que su intención era metérmela en la boca, pero la pasó por la comisura de mis labios. Antes de que se la llevara a su boca, vi que había cogido la salsa de mi cara. Y entonces, se la comió.

Me quedé sin habla unos instantes. Con el cerebro totalmente apagado, en blanco. Dean siguió comiendo la hamburguesa, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, o no le diese la misma importancia que le daba yo. Aquel gesto, jamás lo creí posible de él hacia mi. 

El corazón me daba brincos en el pecho, y estaba convencido de que si no llevara la ropa encima, se me escaparía del cuerpo. 

-Cas, si te gusta la música que me gusta a mi... Y parece que así es; creo que deberías venirte mañana a un sitio conmigo.

_A donde tú quieras Dean. ¿A la luna?¿A otra galaxia?_

-¿Adónde? –. Intenté disimular mi nerviosismo y actuar como él.

-Fíate de mi. Te gustará. Y no es una fiesta de Crowley—me guiñó el ojo y sonrió. 

_¿Crowley?¿Ese quién es?¿Qué fiesta?_

-Si dices que sí, mañana iré a buscarte por la mañana. ¿Qué respondes?

_Continuará..._


	6. No te merezco

_**(Sam)** _

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Sam. No tenías porqué—dijo Gabriel. Habíamos cogido el autobús y me había quedado una parada antes de la que me correspondía. Desde la casa de los Novak podría ir caminando hasta la mía sin problemas. 

-Me apetecía tomar un poco el aire—dije. Hacía algo de fresco y llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

El trayecto desde el café había transcurrido en una animada charla por parte de Gabriel contándome sus mejores trucos, la reacción del público ante ellos y lo orgulloso que se sentía de lo que hacía. Yo le escuchaba en completo silencio, porque estaba seguro de que mis aspiraciones para ser abogado no eran ni la mitad de divertidas que sus anécdotas mágicas.

Pero ya estábamos frente a su puerta cerrada. Las luces del porche estaban encendidas, lo que indicaba que sus padres todavía estaban despiertos.

Carraspeé.

-Buenas noches, Gabriel.

-Buenas noches, Sam.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y comencé a alejarme de allí.

-¿En serio?¿Eso es todo? –. La voz de Gabriel me llegó a la espalda, así que tuve que girarme para cerciorarme de que se dirigía a mi. Seguía en el porche, tal y como le había dejado. –Sam Winchester, no te das cuenta de nada. 

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que llevo tonteando contigo toda la noche. Te invito a tomar algo. Te quito las gafas y me las pongo. Durante todo el camino en autobús mi mano estuvo sobre tu muslo, Sam. Creí que después de lo que pasó ayer en mi habitación, serías tú el que haría o diría algo, porque casi nos besamos porque fuiste tú el que...

En pocos pasos llegué hacia el, me incliné sobre su cuerpo y le besé, acallando sus reclamos. Él se tensó un poco, pero se relajó enseguida y sus manos se alzaron, agarrando la tela del abrigo que cubría mi espalda. Mientras las mías sujetaban su rostro con vehemencia. 

Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, cálido. Sentí como si una bandada de pájaros aletearan frenéticos en mi estómago. Olvidé por completo mi nombre, qué día era, e incluso en dónde me encontraba. 

Gabriel gimió por lo bajo cuando mi lengua se coló en su boca, ávida de explorar. De saborear todo lo que tenía para mi. Porque él se entregaba y yo lo anhelaba. Desde el mismo momento en que le había tenido entre mis brazos en su dormitorio, sin escapatoria. 

Jamás creí verme en tal situación con él, pero no me arrepentía. Siempre había pensado que las cosas pasaban por algo, y quizás era Gabriel al que yo había estado esperando. 

_Yo busco enamorarme, Dean. Amor._

¿Estaba enamorándome de Gabriel?¿Era eso posible cuando sólo hacía un par de días que había entrado oficialmente en mi vida?¿Existía el amor a primera vista o los flechazos?

Tal vez, empezaba a creer que eso era posible. Y con Gabriel entre mis brazos... ¿Qué importaba eso ahora?

_**(Castiel)** _

Obviamente, mi respuesta a Dean fue un rotundo sí.

Me levanté temprano, como si fuese a ir al instituto. Me duché, me vestí, desayuné y me puse a ver la televisión con mi hermano Gabriel mientras él se tomaba un tazón de cereales sentado en el sofá.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Dean viene a buscarme.

-¿Ah, si? –. Bajó el volumen del televisor y me miró curioso. –¿Y?

-¿Y? Nada. No ha querido decirme a donde me lleva.

-¿Es sorpresa? 

-No me mires así. No es nada de lo que te imaginas. 

-No sabes lo que me imagino—rió y volvió a subir el volumen de la televisión. Al ser domingo por la mañana, no había ningún programa interesante, así que tenía puestos dibujos animados. 

Intenté prestar atención a los dibujitos de la pantalla, pero no era capaz. Escuchaba a mis padres hablar en la cocina de sus cosas, y Gabriel soltaba carcajadas de vez en cuando por los monigotes que veía en la televisión.

-Te noto extremadamente contento hoy. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Ya te digo. Sobre todo después de que me besara Sam—admitió tranquilamente.

Cogí el mando a distancia que tenía a su lado y apagué el televisor.

-¿Cómo?¿Sam?

-Sí. Sam Winchester. Me besó. 

-¿Dónde?

-¿Quieres saber en qué parte del cuerpo o en qué lugar? La respuesta a ambas es en la boca y en el porche.

-Gabriel... Eso es... ¿Desde cuando Sam y tú...?

-Desde que intentamos hacer que Dean se enamore de ti.

-¡¿Qué?!

No pude seguir con la charla porque sonó el timbre.

-Salvado por la campana—le susurré antes de ir corriendo a abrir. No quería que Lucifer volviera a tratar borde a Dean.

-Buenos días, Cas.

Hacía una radiante mañana, pero mejoró en cuanto Dean apareció ante mi puerta.

-Buenos días. 

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí—dije y salí, cerrando la puerta tras de mi y siguiendo a Dean hacia su coche.

No pasamos demasiado tiempo en el Impala, de hecho, creo que podríamos haber ido andando a la casa frente a la que Dean aparcó, unas calles más abajo. Pero aún así, no dije ni pío.

Cuando llegamos, habían dos chicos que nunca había visto dentro de un garaje con la puerta abierta. Uno era rubio, con un corte extraño, y estaba sentado detrás de una batería. El otro tenía el pelo castaño y algo de barba, y bebía una cerveza junto a la entrada, como si estuviera esperando a Dean. 

Su sonrisa al verle me lo confirmó.

-Hola, tíos—Dean chocó el puño con el del otro, y saludó con la mano al rubio.

-Llegas tarde—dijo el que estaba sentado tras la batería.

-Lo siento, fui a buscar a Cas. Cas, estos son Benny y Ash.

-Hola—dije algo cohibido.

-Ellos son los miembros de mi banda—aclaró Dean acercándose a un rincón y cogiendo una guitarra eléctrica.

-¿Tienes una banda?

-No le hagas caso, no es ''su'' banda—dijo Benny que se dio la vuelta, se agachó y cogió un bajo.

-Claro que es mi banda. Yo os junté, cabezas de chorlito. Somos 'The Hunters.'

Evidentemente, ese garaje era su lugar de ensayos. Dean se puso tras un micrófono y sacó de su bolsillo la púa que consiguió durante el concierto de la noche anterior. 

-Vamos, Cas, eres nuestro público. Siéntate donde pilles y a ver qué te parece nuestra música.

-Hay que ver como eres, Dean. ¿Te has traído un groupie para ti solo? –. Ash rió de su propio comentario y golpeó con la baqueta un platillo, haciéndolo resonar. 

-Aún no os he escuchado como para que me consideréis eso—aclaré yo. Todos rieron, e incluso escuché un _chúpate esa_ , de parte de Dean. 

Yo hice lo que me habían pedido, abrí una silla plegable que había junto a la pared, y me senté a un lado.

Estuvieron tocando un rato. Y eran buenos, mucho. Reconozco que se me caía la baba viendo y escuchando a Dean cantar. Tocaba muy bien la guitarra, y sus amigos también lo hacían de maravilla. Si se abrían paso en la industria, les auguraba un buen futuro musical. Aunque parecía que lo hacían más como entretenimiento que como profesión. 

Cuando terminaron de tocar la última canción, no pude evitar aplaudirles. Aunque era un poco triste que una persona sola lo hiciera. Aún así, todos sonrieron, como agradecidos.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? –. Me preguntó Benny dejando el bajo en el suelo.

-Sois geniales.

-Eres la primera persona que nos ha escuchado oficialmente, Cas. Así que considérate afortunado—dijo Dean sacando un botellín de cerveza de una nevera portátil que había junto a la puerta interior que daba a la casa. 

-Ya lo hago—respondí. 

_**(Sam)** _

-Apenas has probado el desayuno—dijo mi madre preocupada tocándome la frente con la palma de la mano. 

-Porque no tengo mucha hambre, mamá. No estoy enfermo. Al contrario. Me siento mejor que nunca.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no me creyera en lo más mínimo.

-Algo te pasa. Y a tu hermano. Cuando hago beicon tengo que despegarlo de la sartén, pero hoy a salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Y tú, compré ayer ese muesli que tanto te gusta y ni lo has probado. ¿Qué me ocultas, Samuel?

Volvió a pasarme la mano por la frente. Preocupada.

Era cierto que apenas había probado bocado en el desayuno. Y cierto era también que no tenía apetito. Pero era culpa de Gabriel. No se iba de mi mente ni proponiéndomelo. De no haber sido porque su padre abrió la puerta, el beso habría continuado, estaba convencido de ello. Gabriel me empujó para que me marchara antes de que su padre empezara a gritarme, y estaba claro que aquella vena sobresaliendo en su sien indicaba que eso justamente era lo que iba a pasar.

Intentaba concentrarme en aquel programa de animales que echaban por televisión, pero allí, tumbado en el sofá, me era imposible. Entre Gabriel en mi cabeza, y mi madre a mi lado, no había manera. 

-¿Te apetece algo en especial para almorzar? –. Me pasó la mano por el cabello y se levantó.

-Lo que tú quieras hacer.

Se marchó a la cocina, donde seguro, mi padre seguía leyendo el periódico y tomándose su café matutino.

Entonces, el teléfono móvil que estaba sobre la mesita de centro vibró.

Lo cogí y miré la pantalla.

_Buenos días, Sam._

Suspiré cansado, porque ni los domingos me dejaba Becky en paz.

Pero ya que tenía el teléfono en la mano, decidí escribir un mensaje yo también.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Pulsé el botón de enviar con la esperanza de que Gabriel estuviera despierto y que lo leyera al momento. Y no me equivocaba, porque a los segundos, me llegó un mensaje de vuelta.

_Estoy desnudo en la ducha. ¿Te apuntas?_

De golpe me senté en el sillón, y tuve que releer aquello varias veces para cerciorarme de que eso era lo que estaba escrito en la pantalla de mi móvil. Tuve que tragar y respirar hondo para que mi mente volviera a estar operativa. ¿Qué responde uno a eso?

_¿Te has caído de la cama? Estaba de coña, Sam. Estoy viendo la tele. ¿Y tú? ¿Has empezado a toquetearte de solo imaginarme en la bañera?_

Me sonrojé violentamente, y recé a todos los dioses que conocía para que ninguno de mis progenitores saliera de la cocina. Ese pensamiento encendió una bombilla en mi cabeza, y salí corriendo a mi habitación, donde tendría más intimidad. Cerré la puerta y subí a mi cama de un salto. Sentándome sobre las mantas.

_Te equivocas. Iba a preguntarte si de verdad querías que te hiciera compañía. Pero si no era cierto... Lástima._

No podía dejar de sonreír al escribir el mensaje, y tampoco al enviarlo e imaginarme la cara que pondría Gabriel al leerlo. Jamás había escrito algo semejante, y no me disgustaba esta especie de juego que empezábamos a tener.

_Es una pena que mis padres estén en casa. Sino, iría a la ducha ahora mismo._

Solté una risotada. Aquello me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Podía escuchar el corazón latiéndome con violencia en los oídos y cierta parte de mi anatomía comenzaba a reclamar mi atención. No era buena idea continuar con los mensajitos sugerentes. 

Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y me tumbé. Debía respirar hondo y recuperar el control, porque no era posible ponerse así sólo por unas cuantas palabras. Me impresionaba el poder tan grande que podía ejercer Gabriel sobre mi. 

Y por otro lado, tras lo que había pasado la noche anterior, necesitaba verle. Unos mensajes no eran suficiente, por muy animados que fueran.

Entré en el cuarto de baño, me di una ducha fría, me puse la primera ropa que encontré en el armario y salí por la puerta.

Tardé unos cinco minutos en llegar a su casa, pero antes de tocar el timbre, alguien me habló.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Reconocía esa voz. Uno de los señores Novak, con cara de pocos amigos, estaba con el cortacésped, como si lo hubiera pillado a punto de comenzar sus tareas de fin de semana. 

-Yo... –. De pronto, me sentí ratón atrapado en una ratonera.

-Jovencito, tienes muy poca vergüenza viniendo aquí después de lo que hiciste anoche.

-Oiga, me gusta Gabriel. Lo de anoche simplemente era una demostración de eso.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos. Había sido una especie de grosería por mi parte plantarle cara de ese modo. Comenzaba a arrepentirme de tal descaro.

-¿Te gusto?

Gabriel apareció por detrás de su padre, cargando con una manguera que llevaba enrollada en ambos brazos. 

-Sam, esto no es la edad media. No tienes que venir a mi casa a pedirle mi mano a mi padre—se rió a carcajadas de su propia broma, pero su padre volteó los ojos y empezó a alejarse, supuse que a la parte trasera de la casa, mientras mascullaba cosas por lo bajo. Apenas pude entender lo que decía, aunque capté cosas como: ''A Gabriel no hay quien lo meta en vereda'' ''Esto es culpa mía'' y ''Nunca debí mandarles a un instituto público''.

-No era mi intención encontrarme a tu padre, la verdad. Me da miedo.

-Pues no se te ha notado nada—dijo alejándose y dejando la manguera sobre el césped. 

-Lo cierto, es que quería verte. 

-¿Para? Estoy vestido, Sam. 

-Eso ya lo veo.

-Y lo ves a pesar de no llevar tus gafas.

Ante su comentario, llevé la mano a mi cara. Realmente no las llevaba puestas.

-Nunca... Nunca se me habían olvidado—dije sorprendido.

Gabriel giró la llave del agua y comenzó a regar las flores que había bajo la ventana con la manguera.

-Me alegro de que se te hayan olvidado. Te dije que estás mejor sin ellas.

-Tal vez mi subconsciente te hizo caso.

-Parece que hay algo de inteligencia en ti—dijo al tiempo que seguía a lo suyo.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo, por su espalda, lo más que pude. Rozando con mi camiseta la parte de atrás de la suya. Él continuó regando las flores, como si no pasara nada, así que lo tomé como un mudo permiso para hacer lo que quisiera. Coloqué las manos en su cintura y lo rodeé con mis brazos.

-Sam, ¿qué haces? –. Preguntó, pero su tono era divertido.

-Creía que estaba bastante claro. Quizás no lo suficiente—dije. Entonces, bajé un poco la cabeza hasta rozar con mis labios la parte de atrás de su cuello, besándole con suavidad. 

Ni yo me reconocía en tal situación. 

-Mis padres...

-Tu padre nos dio vía libre, ¿no? Se marchó al jardín de atrás. Y sé que a Miguel le caigo bien—dije esta vez junto a su oreja. Me moría por probar sus labios de nuevo y esperaba que él se diera la vuelta y cumpliera mi deseo.

Y parece que leyó mi mente, porque se giró hacia mi. Yo no le solté de mi agarre. Me gustaba tenerlo entre mis brazos, como protegido del resto del mundo. Se mordió el labio inferior en clara señal de lo que se avecinaba. Me incliné hacia el y...

Un chorro de agua me dio de lleno en la cara. Las carcajadas de Gabriel llegaban a mis oídos y trastabillé un poco hacia detrás.

-¿Qué...?

-No podemos ducharnos juntos, pero puedo hacer esto—dijo y volvió a apuntarme con la manguera empapándome la ropa.

-¿Ah, si?

Esquivé el chorro como buenamente pude, le agarré de la cintura y tiré de él haciéndole caer al suelo conmigo encima. La manguera se movía sola por el césped, mientras el agua no dejaba de salir disparada en todas direcciones. Yo, sin embargo, estaba atrapado en los ojos de Gabriel. Él también se había mojado por hacer la gracia y no dejaba de reírse a pesar de estar en gran desventaja debajo de mi cuerpo.

Ahora si, no se me escapaba.

Le besé.

_**(Castiel)** _

Pasamos una mañana amena y divertida. Almorzamos unos bocadillos que el propio Ash preparó y vimos una película de acción con muchas explosiones y disparos. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era por la tarde y aún me quedaban deberes por hacer.

-Creo que debería marcharme—dije rompiendo el aire de relax que había en el salón de la casa. Dean hizo ademán de levantarse al mismo tiempo que yo, pero se lo impedí haciendo un gesto con la mano. –No te molestes. Puedo ir andando. Queda cerca.

-Pero...

-En serio, no es necesario. 

Tras un poco de regateo, conseguí que Dean se quedara con sus amigos y yo anduve hacia mi casa. 

Cuando llegué, me sorprendió encontrarme el salón lleno de gente. Lucifer en uno de los sillones individuales, Miguel en otro, y Gabriel y Sam en el sofá. Todos con la mirada puesta en el televisor. 

-Hola.

Sus miradas y rostros se volvieron hacia mi. 

-¿Te lo has pasado bien con tu amigo, Castiel? –. Me preguntó Miguel sonriente. 

-Sí. Dean me presentó a sus amigos. Tienen un grupo.

-¿Te ha llevado a casa de Ash? Vaya—Sam y mi hermano cruzaron una mirada, pero supuse que era por esa tontería que se traía entre manos con Gabe. Hacer que Dean se enamorase de mi.

Les dejé viendo lo que fuera que veían y subí a mi habitación a darme una ducha. No tardé en ponerme unos pantalones y una camiseta, y me senté en el escritorio dispuesto a hacer los deberes que me quedaban pendientes. 

Hasta que oí la voz de Gabriel a mi espalda, en la puerta.

-Prepárate para ver algo alucinante, Sam.

No me dio tiempo ni a terminar de levantarme, cuando empezó el hormigueo en las extremidades, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo sobre mi propio trasero.

-¡Auch! –. Ahí estaba esa voz aguda. Los cabellos me hacían cosquillas en la parte baja de la espalda, y los pantalones volvían a parecer hilo dental. 

-Increíble—musitó Sam sin pestañear. –De verdad eres una chica muy linda, Castiel.

-Te lo dije—secundó Gabe con el dichoso librito entre las manos.

-¡Voy a matarte! –. Chillé y salí corriendo detrás de él por el pasillo. Sam se reía de nosotros y nos siguió cuando bajamos al piso inferior. 

Lucifer y Miguel parecían ignorarnos, porque de pequeños, aquello era algo habitual. Gabriel siempre andaba quitándome mis cosas solo para hacerme rabiar, y yo le perseguía por todas partes, hasta que conseguía atraparle o simplemente me cansaba y lo dejaba estar por el bien común. 

Esa vez no pensaba darme por vencido, hasta que sonó el timbre justo cuando iba a volver a subir por las escaleras detrás de mi hermano. 

No me quedaba otra más que abrir yo.

Casi me da un paro cardíaco. 

-Hola, Cassy.

-De... Dean.

Sus ojos me observaron de pies a cabeza, y me sentí desnudo de repente. Casi era así. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –. Ayudándome de la puerta, tapé un poco mi cuerpo. Sonaba estúpido, pero no me gustaba que Dean prefiriera a Cassandra a pesar de ser yo mismo.

-Vine a traerle esto a Cas. –«Mi chaqueta,» pensé mientras él me mostraba la prenda. La cogí como si quemara.

-Gracias. Yo se la doy.

-¿No está? Vino solo y no sé...

-Sí, llegó sano y salvo. Está durmiendo.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Estaba muy cansado. 

_Me estoy comportando como un verdadero imbécil._

-Demasiadas emociones fuertes para una sola mañana, ¿no? –. Comentó risueño.

-Eso parece. Bueno, adiós, Dean—iba a cerrar la puerta, pero él me lo impidió con la mano.

-Espera. Aún es temprano. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

-¿Contigo?

-Claro. 

-Pero yo...

-Vamos, no conoces a mucha gente aquí, ¿cierto? Te llevo a dar una vuelta rápida y te traigo. Lo prometo. ¿Un helado?

No tenía escapatoria. Ninguna de las excusas que se me ocurrían podían servir. Eran tan pobres y ridículas que no eran capaces ni de salir por mi boca. Así que le pedí unos minutos para subir a ponerme algo encima, y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Cuando entré en mi habitación, Sam y Gabe estaban allí. Mi hermano tenía las manos en pose de súplica.

-Perdón, perdón. Pero tienes una cita con Dean—dijo, y puso la más radiante de sus sonrisas de 'yo nunca rompo un plato'. Pero hacía años que no tenían efecto alguno en mi. Le fulminé con la mirada y abrí el armario.

-No te creas que porque Dean haya venido, mi enfado se ha esfumado. De hecho, crece. ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!¡En esta casa somos todos hombres!¡No hay ropa de mujer por ningún lado!

Mientras gritaba, sacaba las prendas y las tiraba a mi espalda. Creo que algunas cayeron sobre Sam, que disimuladamente las dejó sobre la cama. Gabriel se acercó a mi y rebuscó conmigo entre las innumerables camisas blancas, los pantalones oscuros y la torre de pijamas con dibujitos, resultado de años y años de navidades en casa de mis abuelos. 

-¿Qué tal esto?

Gabe sacó un peto vaquero que llevaba varios años en el fondo de mi armario. Ni recordaba que eso estuviera allí. Y seguramente, me quedaba pequeño desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Bromeas?

-Para nada. Pruébatelo.

_**(Dean)** _

Estaba más tenso que un palo de escoba. Allí, plantado en el recibidor. Escuchaba el sonido del televisor y los incesantes pasos de alguien en el piso superior. Agradecía sin embargo, el estar completamente solo, y que el padre de Cas no se me acercara con su modo nada agradable de saludar a las visitas. 

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, cuando por fin vi a Cassy bajar por las escaleras. Me sorprendió que a pesar de su aspecto delicado, no fuera tan femenina como otras chicas a las que había conocido. Llevaba puesto un peto vaquero, una camiseta blanca y unas deportivas. Se había tomado al pie de la letra lo de que íbamos a dar un paseo y punto.

Aún así, se la veía preciosa. Aquellos ojos azules hacían desaparecer el resto del mundo de mi vista. 

-Un helado y volvemos—dijo cuando llegó al último escalón.

-Lo prometo.

Como le había dicho lo del helado, pero no dónde lo tomaríamos; la llevé a la playa. Comenzaba a anochecer, así que no había demasiada gente por el paseo marítimo. Justo allí fue donde compré los helados, en un carrito ambulante y empezamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa.

Siempre sabía donde llevar a las chicas para conseguir lo que quería. Y normalmente a estas alturas ya la chica se habría abalanzado sobre mi, antes incluso de bajarnos del coche. Pero Cassandra era especial. No sabría decir porqué. Sin embargo, era lo que sentía.

-No eres demasiado habladora, ¿no? –. Pregunté al tiempo que rozaba el dorso de su mano con el dorso de la mía.

-¿Quieres saber alguna cosa en especial? –. Respondió. Estaba claro que yo la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Dónde te metes? Ya sabes. He ido varias veces a casa de tus primos, pero nunca te veo. Hoy fue una de esas casualidades de la vida.

-Por ahí. Con mis cosas. 

-Eres reservada. ¿Eres como tu primo?¿Estudias mucho?

-Soy idéntica a mi primo—dijo dando un lametón a su helado.

La observé detenidamente cuando dijo eso. No andaba desencaminada. Las facciones de su rostro me recordaban mucho a su primo en algunos detalles. Pero los ojos. Ese azul era de Cas. Debían ser primos hermanos o algo así. Y haberse conocido a pesar de ser Cas adoptado.

-Tienes razón. Os parecéis mucho.

Sonreí al pensar en Castiel. Habían sido unos cuantos días bastante intensos en su compañía. Desde luego, tenía que admitir, que no me aburría con él. Y verle en el concierto me hizo verlo con otros ojos. 

-Oye, ¿Cas ha tenido novia alguna vez?

-¿Qué?¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Curiosidad. ¿Charlie Bradbury?¿Meg Masters? Tiene donde elegir. Parecen estar muy unidos.

Cassy detuvo sus pasos y me miró.

-Para empezar, Charlie es gay. Y es la mejor amiga de Castiel, solo eso. Y Meg... Meg es Meg. No puede verla más que como amiga. 

-Vale, no te enfades—dije entre risas al ver su reacción. –No es como si te hubiera preguntado qué talla de sujetador usas.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo apagado y comenzó a caminar esta vez más deprisa. Así que tuve que apresurarme para alcanzarla sin poder dejar de reír. No era idiota, y sabía perfectamente que no llevaba sujetador en ese momento. Un favor que me hacía a mi, claro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo? –. Dijo molesta y sin dejar de dar zancadas por la arena.

-Claro.

-¿Cuántas novias has tenido tú?

-Ninguna.

-¡Ja!

-¿Qué? –. Dejé caer el helado y la sujeté del brazo para que se detuviera. –Nunca he tenido novia.

-No te creo.

-Pues deberías. No voy a mentirte y decirte que jamás he estado con chicas, porque eso sí sería una broma. Simplemente, no he mantenido una relación con ellas tan larga como para considerarlas mis novias.

-Entonces, vas de flor en flor. ¿En qué me convierte eso a mi en este momento?

-Eres... –. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Infinitos. Uno podía perderse en ese azul y no le importaría en lo más mínimo. –Una amiga. Puedo tener amigas. ¿No crees que podamos ser al menos eso?

-Tú... Tú y yo no somos iguales, Dean. Perteneces a un mundo en el que yo no entro. ¿De verdad serías amigo de alguien así?

-¿De qué hablas?¿No te has visto?

Algo no me cuadraba. De repente, Cassandra parecía a punto de llorar, como si hubiera herido sus sentimientos de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender. 

-Cassy, sé que puedo parecer un engreído la primera vez que se me conoce. Pero no es cierto, lo prometo. Tal vez pasé mucho tiempo encerrado en mi mismo y no supe ver lo que el mundo me estaba ofreciendo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que hay gente muy valiosa a mi alrededor. –Tiré de ella hacia mi para abrazarla. Su rostro se hundió en mi pecho y la rodeé con mis brazos. Cassandra se dejó hacer, sin oponer resistencia. Apoyé la mejilla en su cabello y pude oler el ligero perfume que desprendía su coronilla. 

Entonces pensé en Cas. Cuando me abrazó en la fiesta de Crowley. Cuando le hablé cerca del oído en el concierto. El aroma de su cuerpo, de su cuello. Cuando limpié el ketchup de su mejilla con una patata, sin importarme si era lo correcto o no. Cuando sonreía escuchándonos tocar. El roce de su brazo y el mío en el sofá mientras veíamos una película en casa de Ash.

Por impulso, rompí el abrazo.

-Mejor te llevo a tu casa. Se está haciendo tarde.

_Continuará..._


	7. No te gusto

_**(Sam)** _

Estaba sentado en el sofá junto a mi padre mientras retransmitían un partido de fútbol por la televisión. Pero yo miraba sin ver a la pantalla. Sonriendo como idiota enamorado y contando las horas para que fuera el día siguiente y volver al instituto.

Tenía claro que me cambiaría de sitio aunque tuviera que sobornar a Jo, que era la que se sentaba junto a Gabriel en la clase. O incluso a Ruby, que iba detrás. Cualquier lugar era perfecto, pero a su lado. No podría soportar no tenerlo a la vista y poder contemplarle siempre que me apeteciera.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, y Dean entró por ella. Haciendo que Colt ladrara como recibimiento.

-Hola, Dean—saludó mi madre.

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevas todo el día fuera—dijo mi padre sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

-Con mis colegas—dijo y se marchó a su habitación sin más. Entonces me levanté y decidí que ya era hora de tener una charla de hermano a hermano.

-Pregúntale si quiere cenar algo—me dijo mi madre a modo de recado.

Abrí la puerta sin esperar a que me permitiera pasar y cuando entré, le pillé sin camiseta y quitándose los zapatos.

-¿Vas a la ducha?

-Sí. La necesito. Huelo a tigre.

-¿Podemos hablar? Tengo que contarte una cosa.

-Claro, habla—dijo mientras se acercaba a su armario para sacar la ropa que se pondría tras el baño.

Con parsimonia, me senté sobre su cama. 

-Salgo con alguien. Bueno, aún no es oficial, pero me parece que es mi novio.

Las prendas que tenía entre las manos se le cayeron al suelo y se giró a mirarme con el asombro pintado en el rostro.

-¿Novio?

-Sí. 

-¿Sammy, tú eres...?

-Pues supongo. ¿Te molesta?

Pareció sopesar mi pregunta unos instantes.

-No, claro que no. Solo que no lo esperaba—dijo y se agachó a recoger lo que se le había caído. –Ahora comprendo porqué nunca seguiste mis consejos. ¿Y quién es?¿Le conozco?

-Gabriel Novak.

-¡¿Ese imbécil?!

-¡Dean!

-Perdona, Sammy, pero es idiota del culo.

-Tú sí que eres idiota del culo—dije cruzándome de brazos.

Él balbuceó cosas sin sentido, como si buscara las palabras exactas.

-Vale, vale, lo siento.

Ignoró la ropa y se sentó a mi lado, palmeándome la espalda.

-Supongo... Que fue culpa de la gran sorpresa que me llevé. Aunque siendo hermano de Cas... Imagino que tiene cosas buenas que no he sabido ver. Tú sí, por lo visto.

-¿Entonces piensas que Castiel es bueno?

-Creía que hablábamos de Gabriel—incómodo, se levantó y volvió hacia el armario.

-Ya no hay nada más que decir. Me gusta, le gusto. Le beso, me besa. ¿Qué tal con Castiel esta mañana?

-En primer lugar... Sammy, no vuelvas a decirme las cosas que haces con Gabriel. Soy tolerante, pero todo tiene un límite y eres mi hermano pequeño. Hace poco aún ayudaba a mamá a cambiarte los pañales. –Fruncí el ceño en respuesta. –Y segundo, lo que yo haga o no con Cas, no te interesa. Es un amigo. No tiene tanta importancia como lo tuyo.

-Sí que la tiene. Porque sé perfectamente que apostaste con Crowley que te ligarías a Castiel.

Eso tampoco se lo esperaba y me miró con la boca abierta.

-¿No debería saber eso?¿Es lo que tratas de decir? –. Pregunté al verle boquear sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Te oí por teléfono. No hablas precisamente bajo. 

-¿Lo sabe alguien más?

-No—mentí.

-Bien. Porque es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida.

Sus gestos demostraron que decía la verdad. De repente, era como si tuviera diez años más encima. Apesadumbrado, se dejó caer a mi lado de nuevo, pero se echó hacia atrás, dejando que su espalda reposara sobre el colchón. Se tapó la cara con las manos, lo cual amortiguaba un poco su voz.

-Cas es un tío de puta madre y me siento un miserable. No quiero hacerle daño. No sé qué hacer, Sammy. Ya he empezado esta locura y se me está yendo de las manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Volvió a sentarse y miró hacia la puerta cerrada, como si eso le diera el valor suficiente.

-No hago lo que predico, Sammy. Soy un hipócrita. Siempre me he metido contigo por no ser como yo, pero nunca me hiciste caso y optaste por lo que tú creías conveniente. Como ahora. Te gusta Gabriel y estás con él. No te importa nada, porque lo sientes y quieres hacerlo. Eso me enorgullece, no sabes cuanto.

-Ahm, Dean, me asustas—dije apoyando la mano en su hombro. 

-Hoy salí con una chica, Sammy. Después de haber pasado la mañana con Ash, Benny y Cas.

-Ya. Con Cassandra. Lo sé. Yo estaba en casa de los Novak.

-Pues... Aún estando con ella... No sé porqué... Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Cas.

Ahora el boquiabierto era yo.

-Dean, ¿quieres decir que tú...?

-¡Ni lo digas!¡No!¡Me niego! –. Alterado, se puso en pie, cogió un par de prendas a lo loco y desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de baño. 

_**(Dean)** _

La conversación con Sammy me había desconcertado tanto que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Era como un zombie a primera hora de la mañana, bostezando a la espera de que llegaran mis compañeros de clase.

-Que mala cara traes—dijo Crowley tomando asiento. 

-No será peor que la tuya.

-¿Qué te quita el sueño?¿Tu noviecito Novak? –. Se burló, pero no tenía ganas ni de defenderme. –¿Vas a invitarle al baile?

-¿Qué baile?

-¿Te cachondeas de mi? Hay carteles por todo el instituto. Dean... Jamás, nunca se te había olvidado un baile. Siempre te tiras a alguna incrédula esa noche. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Me preocupas.

Su semblante se volvió serio, pero no le creía una palabra.

-El baile de primavera, Dean Winchester—aclaró al verme tan ido.

-Ah, ese baile. ¿Cuándo es?

-El viernes.

-Aún hay tiempo para invitar a alguien. 

-Ya. ¿Las cosas no van bien? Creí que en un par de días habrías ganado la apuesta. Has perdido tu toque, Winchester. Mejor para mis posaderas reales. Están deseando no moverse mientras tú haces todo lo que te ordene. Sudarás sangre.

-Cállate ya. Aún no he perdido. Cas es mi amigo, ¿vale? Podría besarle si quisiera.

-Pero no lo haces. ¿Te estás ablandando?

-Ni lo sueñes.

-No soy gilipollas, Dean. ¿Crees que no me he fijado en tus miraditas? Incluso en la fiesta, fingías estar distraído hablando conmigo, pero los ojos se te iban solos. Le viste emborracharse, pero dejaste que lo hiciera para que no me burlara de ti por ir con él. ¿Y cuándo te preocupa Novak? Cuando le ves bailar con aquellas bellezas. Lo quieres para ti solo, admítelo.

-Hoy dices más estupideces de lo normal, Crow. Háztelo mirar.

-No soy yo el que niega lo que siente. Sé un hombre y reconócelo. Aquí. Ahora.

-Que te den—dije enfadado. Me levanté llevándome la mochila conmigo y me senté a varias mesas de distancia. Ni sabía quién era el dueño de aquel pupitre, pero era junto a la ventana y sería beneficioso para mi poder mirar al exterior del aula. 

-Hola, Dean—Cas llegó y ocupó su asiento junto a sus amigos. Yo le saludé con un movimiento de cabeza y volví mi vista al cristal. No me sentía preparado para enfrentarle, ni tampoco quería pensar en lo dicho por Crowley. Tan acertado, que me había entrado un miedo atroz. 

Yo, Dean Winchester, no era capaz de definir lo que me estaba pasando. Yo, que me jactaba de innumerables conquistas, de que las chicas suspiraran por mi y los chicos me maldijeran por querer ser como yo. Sentía pavor por alguien como Castiel Novak. Un jovencito del que apenas sabía de su existencia hasta hace unos pocos días. Pero al que ahora no podía sacar de ella. 

El profesor entró a la sala en algún momento del que ni me percaté y comenzó a impartir la clase. Oí su voz, pero no la escuchaba. Sin embargo, miré a Cas. Desde mi posición, le veía de perfil. Concentrado. Escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. Subiendo y bajando la vista, del profesor al papel, y del papel al profesor. 

Cas era atractivo. Objetivamente hablando, y si quitaba de la ecuación su manera de vestir en el instituto, no podía negar que esa era una realidad. Tenía una voz grave y un poco ronca que no cuadraba demasiado con su edad, pero supuse que le habría cambiado pronto durante el desarrollo. Su manera de ser me gustaba, era muy parecido a mi en muchas cosas, lo cual iba descubriendo día a día. 

Y luego estaban aquellos ojos. Me embelesaban. En ocasiones cuando me hablaba, yo me sumía tanto en ellos que me desconectaba completamente de la realidad. Si alguien me preguntase qué me gustaba más de Cas, esa sería sin duda mi respuesta. Los zafiros más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida. 

Bufé y me revolví incómodo en la silla ante tales pensamientos. Porque ahora resultaba que yo suspiraba por Cas. Idioteces.

Eso no podía pasar. No a mi. 

_**(Sam)** _

La campana para el receso jamás me había sonado tan bien.

Jo, amablemente me había cedido su asiento y me lo cambió por el mío en primera fila, así que toda la clase la pasé sentado al lado de Gabriel intercambiándonos notitas de lo más graciosas que por casi nos meten a ambos en problemas. Por fortuna no fue así, y pude disfrutar de su compañía en el recreo sin castigo a la vista.

-Irás conmigo al baile, ¿verdad? –. Pregunté acorralándole contra su taquilla. 

-¿Debería?

-Por supuesto. A no ser... Que quieras ir con otra persona. Lo cual, te aviso, que me molestaría mucho.

-Pero, Sam, al baile va mucha gente.

-¿Y?

-Nos verán. Si vamos juntos al baile... Todos lo sabrán.

-Sabrán, ¿qué? ¿Que somos novios?

-¿Somos novios?

-¿No lo sabías?

-La primera noticia que tengo—divertido, se dio la vuelta y abrió su taquilla para guardar un par de libros.

-Pues salía en la primera plana del periódico... ¿Tienes un conejo ahí dentro?

En el estante superior de la taquilla había una jaula con un pequeño conejo blanco.

-Es Loki. Loki, saluda a mi novio Sam.

-Creí que no era tu novio.

-Pero ya me he enterado de que sí.

Volvió a cerrar la taquilla y de nuevo estábamos cara a cara. 

-Tengo hambre—de su bolsillo sacó una chocolatina que abrió a velocidad supersónica. Le dio un bocado y me la tendió. Ofreciéndome.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Prefiero esto—dije sin pensarlo demasiado y abalanzándome sobre sus labios. El chocolate y el caramelo de su boca estaban deliciosos. Soltó un quejido, supuse que porque estábamos en medio del concurrido pasillo y que muchas personas nos estarían viendo. 

Dio un par de golpes suaves en mi pecho con sus puños. Así que me separé.

-Estás loco—se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano, sonriente, pero alucinando todavía por mi actitud descarada. Yo reí. Estaba contento. Ya no necesitaba las gafas para ocultarme de nada ni de nadie, ya podía ser yo mismo. Gabriel sacaba el Sam decidido y capaz que había en mi.

-Ahora podemos ir juntos al baile. Ya todos lo saben.

_**(Castiel)** _

-Yo no pienso ir al baile, es absurdo. Además, nunca me pondría un vestido de esos tan ridículos.

Meg hizo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar, y Kevin rió.

-No te imagino con esos vestidos. Son demasiado femeninos para ti—dijo y recibió una colleja.

-Pues a mi sí me hace ilusión. Tengo un vestido de princesa medieval en el armario, el que llevé en la última convención, y me encantaría ponérmelo en el baile. Porque no es por nada, pero me queda de muerte—dijo Charlie y dio un bocado a su sándwich.

-Sabéis que para ir al baile necesitáis una pareja, ¿verdad? Ya somos lo bastante penosos como, para colmo, ir solos—continuó Kevin.

-Tienes razón—secundé distraído. Mis ojos no se despegaban de Dean. Le pasaba algo. No había probado bocado en todo el almuerzo y se había sentado solo en una mesa apartada. Me apetecía ir con él y preguntarle, pero dudaba que quisiera mi compañía e incluso que me respondiera alguna cosa precisamente a mi. 

-Tal vez Castiel vaya con Dean—dijo animada Charlie pinchándome con el dedo en las costillas.

-En sueños, seguramente—respondí volviendo a la conversación con ellos.

-Pídeselo tú. En ninguna parte pone específicamente que sea el chico el que se lo pida a la chica.

-Meg... ¿Insinúas que soy ''la chica'' en este asunto?

-No. Digo que vosotros dos sois tíos. No hay normas. Pídele ir al baile tú a él.

-Ya. Y me despido de mi cara. Porque está claro que me la rompería de un puñetazo.

-No lo haría. Sois amigos ahora, ¿no? –. Charlie me pasó la mano por el pelo, a modo maternal.

-Sí, y también soy amigo de Kevin, pero jamás se me ocurriría pedirle ir al baile conmigo. No te ofendas.

-No lo hago—dijo él y dio un mordisco a su burrito.

-Bueno, entonces, cerebritos. Contad. Somos cuatro. Dos chicas y dos chicos. Lo echamos a suertes y a ver quién va con quién—concluyó Charlie. Que sin esperar a que dijéramos nada, sacó un papel de su mochila y comenzó a escribir nuestros nombres. –Los echaré en el vaso y que cada uno saque un papel.

-¿Si me sale mi propio nombre me libro de ir? –. Preguntó Meg dispuesta a ser la primera.

-Espera...—Charlie sacó dos papeles del vaso de plástico y dejó dentro otros dos. –Kevin, saca. Sólo están mi nombre y el de Meg.

-Que Dios me ayude—dijo él y sacó un papelito. –¡Maldita sea! –. Nada más gritar, nos mostró el papel. '' _Meg_ ''.

-¡Bien!¡Castiel conmigo! –. Chilló Charlie y se me enganchó del brazo.

-Pienso llevar un vestido totalmente negro, que lo sepas—dijo Meg a Kevin en voz baja.

El martes pasó como un día cualquiera más, sin pena ni gloria. Dean continuaba a su bola. Ignorándome. A mi. A Crowley, e incluso pareciera que al resto del mundo. Igual que el miércoles. Así que supuse que el jueves sería similar. 

Qué equivocado estaba.

_**(Dean)** _

Llevaba un par de días del instituto a la emisora y de la emisora a mi casa. Devanándome los sesos con lo que debía hacer con respecto a la apuesta.

Ya ni siquiera me importaba el equipo de música para el Impala. No lo necesitaba realmente. Solo era un capricho tonto al que aspirar. 

Sin embargo, Castiel se había convertido en un amigo, pero no simplemente en eso. Lo sentía como algo más aunque me negase a ver la realidad, porque no estaba preparado todavía para ello. Aunque quizás, si le besaba de una vez por todas, consiguiera librarme de todo. Volvería a mi vida antes de Cas, antes de la apuesta y antes de estas malditas dudas. Todo sería como en el pasado no tan lejano que había dejado atrás. Chicas, fiestas y tranquilidad completa.

Eso era lo que conocía. Lo cómodo. Cas volvía mi mundo patas arriba, y por muy agradable que fuera, era algo que no podía ser. 

Solo de pensar en lo que tenía ahora. Mi posición social dentro del instituto. Mis amistades. El qué dirían. Eso siempre me había importado. Me había alimentado de ello durante tanto tiempo, que no me veía capaz de tirar todo por la borda solo por Castiel Novak.

Así que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, aunque jamás lo hubiera reconocido ante un jurado; hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo mejor que podía hacer.

Fue Gabriel el que me abrió la puerta cuando toqué el timbre.

-Winchester... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a ver a... Cassandra. ¿Está?

_**(Castiel)** _

-¡Tengo que convertirte en chica! –. Gritó Gabe entrando de improviso en mi habitación. 

Yo estaba pintando uno de mis cuadros, pero del susto por la intromisión, hice un trazo con el pincel que no estaba planificado. 

-¿Por qué?

-Dean está abajo y quiere ver a Cassandra. Le dije que estaba en casa.

-¿Quiere ver a Cassandra?¿Para qué?

-No le pregunté. Pero la está esperando.

Me mostró el libro. Ya lo tenía en las manos.

No podía negarme, así que dejé que lo hiciera a regañadientes.

Gabe no había mentido. Dean me esperaba en el recibidor. Parecía nervioso, algo raro en él.

-Hola, Dean—dije para llamar su atención antes de llegar abajo del todo, porque él se miraba los zapatos.

-Hola, Cassy. Me alegro de verte. Espero no haberte molestado.

-No estaba haciendo nada importante. ¿Qué pasa? Gabriel dijo que...

-¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-Sé que es precipitado, porque es mañana. Y también sé que no vas a nuestro instituto, pero realmente, me apetece mucho ir contigo.

Sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Dean me había escogido para ir con él al baile, aunque me doliera en el alma que fuera a Cassandra.

-¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas chicas que... No creo que sea buena idea.

Le di la espalda, porque sentía que el nudo en mi garganta cada vez se apretaba más. Me estaba comportando como una de esas chicas tontas que salen en las películas.

-Quiero que seas tú, Cassy. Por favor. Si no... No creo que vaya—concluyó apenado.

Eso hizo que me girara a mirarle.

_¿No iría?_

-Está bien, Dean. Iré contigo si es lo que quieres.

Sonrió complacido y me abrazó.

-Gracias. Te buscaré mañana por la noche—dijo y se apresuró a salir de la casa.

Yo entonces cerré la puerta y apoyé la espalda en ella. Ahora que estaba solo, no pude evitarlo. Rompí a llorar y mi cuerpo se fue deslizando hasta acabar sentado en el suelo. Enterré la cabeza entre las rodillas para que nadie me escuchara, pero no tuve mucho éxito.

-¿Qué te pasa, hijo?

Miguel se acercó a mi, preocupado.

Gabriel también bajó las escaleras, y me observaba con la culpabilidad grabada a fuego en los ojos. Evidentemente, había escuchado la conversación.

-Dean me ha invitado al baile—dije en medio del llanto.

-Y eso es malo, ¿por? –. Miguel me acariciaba el hombro. Incluso se había sentado a mi lado en el suelo.

-Porque ha invitado a Cassandra. No a Castiel—aclaró Gabriel por mi.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Y encima tengo que llamar a Charlie para decirle que no puedo ir con ella, porque soy tan imbécil, que voy con Dean Winchester en lugar de con mi mejor amiga. ¡La que prefiere a Castiel! –. Me levanté. La ira había aparecido en mi y corriendo subí los escalones hasta mi habitación. Cerrando de un portazo me tiré sobre la cama y abracé la almohada, ahogando un grito de rabia con ella, tan fuerte, que me dolió la garganta.

Charlie fue muy comprensiva, demasiado para lo que me merecía. Pero pronto dio con una solución. Ir con Kevin. Según ella, ir con dos chicas le haría parecer más guay de lo que realmente era.

Nada más colgar el teléfono, alguien llamó a mi puerta. Era Miguel. Aunque no pasó del umbral. 

-Sé que estás disgustado, y te aconsejaría que te calmases y analizaras la situación. Si le dijiste que sí a Dean es porque quieres ir con él, Castiel. Te guste o no, tu hermano y tú habéis engañado a ese muchacho con esa apariencia femenina tuya, así que tienes parte de culpa por lo que está pasando.

-Lo sé—dije afligido.

-Por otro lado, si Lucifer llega a casa y te ve así, sacará la escopeta del desván y matará a ese chico. 

-Cierto—eso me sacó una sonrisa. Miguel no mentía.

Se acercó a mi y se sentó en la cama.

-Y ahora te confesaré algo. Me hace ilusión comprar un vestido de baile para mi hija—me acarició el largo cabello cariñosamente. –Si vas a ir, que se les caiga la baba a todos esos adolescentes. Por todas las veces que se han reído de ti y metido contigo. Ve con la cabeza bien alta, Castiel. Vales más que muchos. Para mi, más que todos ellos. 

Volví a llorar, pero esta vez, de emoción por sus palabras. Le abracé y lloré sobre su pecho todo lo que quise, hasta que un carraspeo llamó nuestra atención.

-Las tiendas cierran en un par de horas. Y el baile es mañana—dijo Gabriel. 

_**(Sam)** _

Con motivo del baile, solo habíamos tenido clase las tres primeras horas de la mañana. El resto, pudimos marcharnos a casa para prepararnos u hacer lo que nos diera la gana. 

En mi caso, y en el de mi hermano, la tarde pasó peleándonos por el cuarto de baño, pero sobre todo, por el espejo.

-Tengo el pelo más largo que tú, ¡tengo derecho a peinarlo con más dedicación!

-Pero si te queda mejor despeinado. Yo necesito mis cuidados.

-¡Y una mierda!

-Sois peores que yo—dijo mi madre entre risas mirándonos desde la puerta. –¿Queréis mi maquillaje?

-Dean seguro que sí.

-No soy yo quien sale con un chico.

-Porque no te atreves.

-Cuando terminéis de arañaros, gatitos, bajad. Os haré una foto para recordar este memorable día—dijo mi padre dando un par de golpes en la puerta para llamar nuestra atención.

-Niñato—continué diciéndole a mi hermano.

-Nenaza.

-Cobarde—concluí. Dean no tuvo réplica para eso. Así que, codo con codo, compartimos el espejo.

-¿Sabes con quién va Cas? –. Preguntó Dean mientras echaba pasta en su cepillo de dientes.

-No va. 

-¿Por qué no? –. Se quedó estático, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano, antes de llevárselo a la boca.

-Hay una exposición de cuadros en una galería esta noche y prefiere ir a eso—dije todo lo que Gabriel me había dicho por si daba la casualidad de que Dean preguntaba por su hermano. Palabra por palabra.

No dijo nada más, y terminamos de arreglarnos. Ambos llevábamos trajes negros idénticos, pero mi corbata era de un rojo oscuro, y la suya negra con algunas rayas blancas.

Posamos para la fotografía de rigor para nuestros progenitores, y cogí el coche de mi padre para ir a buscar a Gabriel.

Él mismo fue el que me abrió la puerta, y me recibió vestido de completo naranja, corbata y chistera incluida.

-¿Siempre tienes que llamar la atención? –. No me disgustaba. Al contrario. Era la persona más divertida que había conocido jamás.

-¿Y tú siempre tienes que ser tan soso?

Me quitó la corbata, se quitó la suya y me la puso a mi. Por lo que tuvo que desabotonarse un par de botones superiores, para que la camisa le quedara algo abierta. 

-Mejor.

-¿Te gusto más así?

-Me gusta cuando te dejas mangonear por mi.

-Entonces te gusto siempre.

-¿Ya os vais? –. Preguntó Miguel apareciendo desde la cocina seguido de Lucifer. Por una vez, ese hombre no me fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí. No nos esperéis despiertos. Es la noche del baile y ya sabéis las cosas que pasan. No os preocupéis, llevo condones—dijo Gabriel al tiempo que mostraba una ristra de condones que había sacado de su chistera. 

Mi cara se volvió del color de un tomate maduro, pero él lo decía todo con una naturalidad, que nadie hubiera pensado que aquellos dos hombres eran sus padres. Miré a Lucifer, pero parecía acostumbrado a los comentarios de su hijo, por lo que no dijo nada al respecto ni se le notó afectado en absoluto.

Y entonces, salimos de allí.

_**(Castiel)** _

Volví a mirarme en el espejo. Ciertamente, aquel vestido me quedaba de infarto. Era el que tanto mi padre como mi hermano habían votado como el mejor en la tienda. Violeta claro, largo hasta rozar el suelo (lo cual beneficiaba que pudiera llevar zapatos planos y no morir intentando andar con tacones), con un tirante que pasaba por detrás de mi cuello y la espalda al aire, que permitía que se viera mi tatuaje de las dos alas negras que me había hecho hacía casi un año y del que apenas podía presumir. 

Nadie, ni proponiéndoselo, podría decir que yo era Castiel 'El Torpe'. 

Gracias a nuestra vecina que se había ofrecido amablemente a maquillarme y a recogerme el pelo de manera decente, podía concluir que estaba listo para el baile de primavera.

-No dejes que te manosee—dijo Lucifer cogiéndome por la barbilla y mirándome a los ojos. Parecía cerciorarse de que bajo toda aquella pintura y aquellas facciones de mujer seguía estando su hijo.

-No, papá. 

-Diviértete, Castiel. Haz lo que desees hacer. Confiamos en tu criterio.

Miguel, en cambio, me atusaba el vestido por la parte de abajo. 

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Estaba claro que se trataba de Dean, lo que me puso nervioso porque había llegado el momento de llevar el engaño hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Cuando abrí, me quedé colgado unos segundos. Dean estaba perfecto. Como el muñeco de una tarta de bodas. Él tampoco parecía esperarse mi aspecto, porque abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Vaya, Cassy, estás... Guau.

-Tu tampoco estás mal.

-Ni punto de comparación. Seré la envidia de la fiesta, ya lo verás.

Por fin pude comprobar de primera mano como era Dean Winchester con las chicas.

Me abrió la puerta del coche, me ofreció su brazo para que subiéramos juntos por las escaleras, e incluso fue a buscarme un ponche sin tener ni que pedírselo. 

-No puedo creer lo buena que estás, Castiel—dijo Charlie acercándose a mi. Kevin y Meg la acompañaban. Meg me sorprendió. Llevaba un vestido negro, con un corpiño incluido y le sentaba de maravilla. –Si lo llego a saber, me peleo con Dean por ti.

-Fijo que ganarías—dije. 

-Eso suena extraño viniendo de ti. ¿Estás enfadado con él? –. Preguntó Kevin.

-Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. Nunca debí permitir que Gabriel me convirtiera en esto, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. 

-Si no se enamora de ti, es más gilipollas de lo que ya es—dijo Meg tirando del brazo de Kevin para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile, llena de gente.

-¡Esperadme! –. Gritó Charlie y salió corriendo detrás de ellos. 

_**(Dean)** _

No podía quejarme. Había muchísima gente, la banda tocaba temas de todos los grupos habidos y por haber, y evidentemente, tenía de pareja a la chica más hermosa de la fiesta.

Cassandra estaba impresionante. Tanto, que no podía creerlo cuando me abrió la puerta en casa de los Novak. La misma chica que había llevado un viejo peto vaquero a nuestro paseo por la playa.

Serví un par de vasos de ponche y caminé de vuelta con Cassy. Ella no se había movido del mismo sitio en el que la dejé y me recibió con una sonrisa cuando aparecí de nuevo frente a ella.

-¿Te apetece bailar? –. La tomé del brazo y la acerqué a una mesa donde dejamos los vasos.

Sonaba una de esas canciones pop, versionada por el grupo de turno, aún así, era bailable, y sería perfecta para caldear el ambiente antes de que se decantaran por una lenta en la que poder pegarnos más los unos a los otros.

Mis manos rodearon la cintura de Cassy, las suyas se apoyaron sobre mis hombros, y seguimos el ritmo al igual que los demás.

-Gracias por haberme invitado, Dean. Sé que no he sido precisamente... Amigable desde que nos conocemos. Me has pillado en una época de cambios. 

-No te preocupes. Ha sido un verdadero placer. 

Le dediqué la más genuina de mis sonrisas. Debía agradecerle su compañía. Su presencia había conseguido despejar mi mente de todos aquellos pensamientos que me asaltaban últimamente. Así, visto en frío, mi confusión con Cas parecía simplemente eso, una confusión tonta. Un error de cálculo. Tal vez vi lo que no era. Al fin y al cabo, jamás me había fijado en otro hombre, y Cas no tenía porqué ser la excepción.

Bailamos un par de canciones más. Todo iba viento en popa. Me sentía relajado, feliz. Satisfecho. Hablaría con Crowley el lunes y le diría que me rendía, que le llamaría Alteza, Majestad o Señor Conde; como más le gustara. Porque Cas era un valioso amigo y no quería perderlo. El tema del beso jamás dado quedaría borrado, cerrado bajo llave y nunca más saldría a la luz. Todo volvería a la normalidad y cualquier pensamiento referente a Castiel lejos de una simple amistad sería como si no hubiese existido. 

En eso estaba, hasta que la escuché.

La melodía comenzó diferente, porque la estaba tocando la banda que habían contratado para el baile, pero la letra era la misma. Y poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en una versión bastante aproximada de la original. 

Dejé de bailar, abrumado por la sensación. Aquello era una señal, tenía que serlo. El universo me estaba dando una patada en las pelotas por haber pensado que podía huir de mis sentimientos de forma tan sencilla. Y todos me vinieron de golpe, como un tornado. 

-¿Dean?

Sentí como si me faltara el aire. Por una vez, escuchaba. No solo la música. Sino a mi mente, y también a mi corazón.

-No puedo... –. Musité antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la salida mientras me aflojaba la corbata. 

-Espera, Dean, por favor—Cassandra había salido detrás de mi y me detuvo antes de que bajara los escalones que daban a la salida. –¿Qué te pasa?

-No puedo seguir aquí, Cassy, lo siento.

-¿Te encuentras mal?

-Pésimo. Me siento... Estúpido. Soy un cretino. Te he engañado, Cassandra. A ti y a mi mismo. No debí haberte invitado, perdóname. Te llevaré a casa.

-¡No! –. No me esperaba su grito y por un instante la miré asombrado. –No hasta que me expliques lo que está pasando.

-La canción. La canción que está sonando ahora. ¿La conoces? –. Hice hincapié en la pregunta señalando a las puertas que daban al salón de baile. La estridente música resonaba aún con las puertas cerradas a través de las paredes.

-Pues...

-Esa canción, sonaba aquella noche.

-¿Qué noche?

_La noche del concierto. Era la que tocaban los teloneros. La que sonaba justo cuando vi a Cas estando yo en la barra. Como una aparición. Los focos sólo lo iluminaban a él, sólo estaba él en aquella sala para mi. La noche en la que debía haberme dado cuenta de que había encontrado a mi alma gemela._

-Una que pasé con alguien muy especial. La persona con la que debería estar aquí. Y no ha venido por mi culpa, porque no le invité. Porque he estado ciego durante mucho tiempo. Porque he sido un cobarde, Cassy. Porque tendría que haber pensado más en mi y en lo que siento, en lugar de en las otras personas. A nadie le importo yo. El instituto se acabará pronto y quizás ni les vuelva a ver. Y de todo esto me doy cuenta ahora. 

-¿Quieres irte por una canción?

-Quiero irme porque necesito decirle a la persona que quiero, que le quiero.

-Que...le...quieres... ¿Te has enamorado de alguien? –. No sé porqué, se cubrió la boca con las manos y comenzó a llorar. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Solo había tenido un par de conversaciones con ella, y una... Cita, si es que podría considerarse así. Pero reaccionaba como si le hubiera partido el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Cassy, no entiendo tu reacción—la sujeté por los brazos, debía tranquilizarla antes de llevarla al coche. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que yo le había hecho algo muy malo. 

Acercó el rostro a mi pecho y apoyó la cabeza sobre mi camisa. Seguía llorando, así que no tuve más remedio que abrazarla hasta que parase. Entonces noté una de sus manos ascender hasta mi nuca, inseguras, como si creyese que me echaría a correr de un momento a otro.

-No puedo más con esto, Dean. Duele mucho quererte... Para que ahora, encima, tu quieras a otra persona.

¿De qué cojones estaba hablando esta chica?¿Se había enamorado de mi?¿En serio?

-Cassy, oye...

No pude terminar de hablar, porque en un segundo alzó el rostro y me besó en los labios. Temblorosa y fría como el hielo. Quise apartarla, pero por alguna razón no lo hice. Dejé que me besara, parecía necesario para que se calmara de una vez por todas. 

Pero entonces ocurrió algo de lo más raro. La delicada chica que tenía entre los brazos empezó a cambiar. Su vestido se evaporó en el aire y mis manos tocaban piel desnuda. Los dedos que rozaban mi nuca se volvieron menos finos de lo que eran antes. Sin embargo, cuando me separé de sus labios, los ojos que me miraban eran los mismos. Aunque su dueño era otro. 

-Cas... ¿Qué coño...?

De la impresión, lo solté y me alejé un par de pasos hacia atrás. Mi mente intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cas estaba medio desnudo, solo con unos pantalones violetas. Pero Cassy me había besado al principio. Cas me besaba al final. Y yo no había soltado a Cassandra en ningún momento.

-Un hechizo—Gabriel y Sam estaban a mi espalda. Parece que habían salido por la puerta sin que nos diéramos ni cuenta.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Era un hechizo. Cassandra... Era Castiel—continuó Gabriel. Y de pronto, todo cobró un nuevo sentido.

Sam rodeaba a Gabriel como todo un guardaespaldas, seguramente por si me abalanzaba al cuello de su novio. Pero si tenía que enojarme con alguien, ese era Castiel.

Se había quedado en silencio, cabizbajo, como si no supiera qué decir o qué hacer para justificar su engaño.

-¿Cas? –. Incité.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Dean. Se me fue de las manos. –Evitaba mirarme a toda costa, y preferí que no lo hiciera, porque aquellos ojos me harían perdonarle de inmediato.

-¡¿Por qué coño me hiciste esto, Cas?! –. Reclamé. Él dio un pequeño brinco, asustado por mi grito. Pero realmente estaba muy, muy enfadado. –¿Para qué?¿Te divierte jugar con la gente?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Lo hice porque te quiero. Y fui demasiado cobarde como para confesártelo. Mi única oportunidad contigo era siendo como una de esas chicas que tanto te gustan. Perdóname, Dean.

La sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos, mezclada entre aquellas lágrimas que no conseguían salir al exterior. Me decía la verdad. No lo dudaba, pero no quería perdonarle. No podía. Había jugado conmigo.

Iba a echarle en cara su falta de sinceridad, cuando escuché unos aplausos que venían de alguna parte. Entonces, por las escaleras, subió Crowley.

-Dean, amigo mío. Te felicito. Has ganado la apuesta.

-Crow, ahora no...

-Tranquilo, lo he visto todo desde abajo. Has conseguido un beso de Castiel Novak. Me quito el sombrero—dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

Ahora era el turno de Cas de mirarme con incredulidad.

-¿De qué apuesta habla?

-No...

-Te mereces saberlo, supongo. Aquí mi amigo Dean y yo hicimos una apuesta. Él tenía que conseguir el beso de un chico. Ya sabes, por aquello de que el de las chicas lo tiene asegurado. Y yo elegí que fuera tuyo. Se lo has dado, por consiguiente, tenemos ganador.

Cas sonrió. Eso no era buena señal. Y me miró a mi.

-¿Ah, si? Qué cínico eres, Dean. Me reclamas cosas que tú haces peores. ¿Pero sabes qué? Podrías haber ganado la apuesta hace mucho tiempo, porque yo, a diferencia de ti, me moría por besarte de verdad.

-Cas... No lo entiendes, al principio...

Quise seguir, pero él pasó por mi lado para marcharse.

-Espero que el premio por haber ganado valga la pena—dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Y yo me sentí como la peor de las escorias.

_Continuará..._


	8. No te creo

_**(Dean)** _

-¡Lo mato! –. Escuché gritar a Gabriel, que intentó correr hacia mi, pero Sammy lo interceptó antes de que lo hiciera, atrapándolo entre sus brazos con dificultad, porque se revolvía para escapar y venir a por mi. 

Su reclamo lo tenía bien merecido. No tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones a Cas, porque yo también había jugado sucio en esta historia. Me había acercado a él por culpa de la apuesta. De otro modo, seguiríamos siendo dos completos extraños. Al menos, él lo sería para mi.

Lo peor, es que ahora que sabía que le había perdido, me daba cuenta de que no podía estar sin Cas en mi vida. Pero no tenía cara para ir tras él. No tenía excusa. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Sentí entonces un par de toques en el hombro. Al voltearme, vi que era Meg.

Lo siguiente que noté, fue su puño en mi ojo derecho, duro como una piedra. Me quejé y lo cubrí enseguida con la mano. Un dolor agudo me atacó en esa zona y un zumbido leve se instaló en mis oídos.

Crowley empezó a reírse. Siempre le gustaron las desgracias ajenas. Pero se había topado con la horma de su zapato.

Porque Meg no se limitó solo a castigarme a mi. Fue a por Crowley.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes, gilipollas? –. Dijo antes de propinarle un rodillazo en sus partes íntimas. Crowley ahogó un grito, y cubriéndose la zona afectada, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Hija de... –. Intentó hablar, pero le fue imposible. Tenía el rostro pálido. Enfermizo. Y parecía falto de aire.

Entonces Meg fue a por mi de nuevo.

-¡Eres un completo imbécil, tío! –. Chilló apuntándome con el dedo en alto. –¡Castiel es un unicornio!¡¿Te enteras?!¡Un unicornio!¡No encontrarás otro igual en tu miserable vida!¡No te lo mereces! –. Unos azorados Charlie y Kevin la agarraron como pudieron y empezaron a alejarla de allí. Los gritos habían atraído a curiosos, que habían salido del salón de baile y se habían arremolinado alrededor nuestro. 

No me apetecía ser el centro de atención en esos momentos, así que, ignorando a todos los presentes, bajé las escaleras y me marché a casa.

Mis padres ya dormían cuando entré por la puerta y me metí en mi dormitorio. Recostándome en la cama, completamente vestido.

Pensé en todo lo ocurrido, y lo tonto que fui por no darme cuenta antes de las cosas. El parecido tan grande de Cassy con Cas. Mis encuentros con ella. Aquel día saliendo del baño de los chicos. El peto vaquero tan poco femenino para una chica así. Su comportamiento conmigo. Y las reacciones que tenía cuando le hablaba de Cas, o cuando a él le hablaba de ella. 

Sam llegó a casa poco después que yo y se encerró en su habitación. Estaba claro que con lo que había pasado, su noche también se había ido al garete. Al menos, él seguro que vería a Gabriel al día siguiente. Yo dudaba que Cas volviera a mirarme o a dirigirme la palabra mientras viviera. 

_**(Castiel)** _

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, y yo fui testigo directo de eso, porque no había podido dormir. Abrazando la almohada como si fuera un escudo que pudiese protegerme contra el resto del mundo.

Pero después de tantas horas despierto, prácticamente en la misma posición, me habían dado para pensar en todo. Y llegar a una conclusión.

Olvidarme de Dean Winchester. De mis sentimientos por él, y enterrarlos tan profundamente que ni el mejor de los piratas con el mapa más certero encontraría ese maldito cofre del tesoro. 

Un par de toques en la puerta me desconcertaron. Era demasiado temprano para que los miembros de mi familia se hubieran levantado un sábado.

Ni me giré a ver quién era cuando la puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse.

-¿Estás dormido?

Era Gabriel. Y por extraño que fuera, no se subió de un brinco a mi cama. 

-No, Gabe. ¿Qué quieres?

-No he podido dormir pensando en cómo pedirte perdón. No encuentro las palabras apropiadas. Lo que te hice...

Su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de resquebrajarse. Así que me volteé a mirarle.

-Olvídalo, Gabe. No tienes la culpa de nada. Soy tu hermano mayor, debí haber sabido que algo así acabaría mal. Es responsabilidad mía. 

-No, Castiel. Lo de convertirte en chica... Sí, también fue un error, pero es que... Yo sabía lo de la apuesta de Dean. 

-¿Qué?

-Sam vino aquí, buscándote. Le obligué a que me contara para qué quería verte, y me lo contó. Había escuchado a Dean hablando con Crowley por teléfono y se había enterado de todo. Le pedí que callara. Porque confiaba en que Dean se enamoraría de ti. Estaba el plan de Cassandra y además, eres tan genial que no me cabía duda de que sería así. Por favor, no me odies, Castiel.

Estaba a punto de llorar. Aunque no podía enfadarme con él. Lo había hecho todo pensando en que al final las cosas saldrían bien. Y se trataba de mi hermanito.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, Gabe. No pasa nada—al tiempo que hablaba, alcé los brazos para que se acercase y nos diéramos un abrazo. Enseguida captó la indirecta y subió sin demora a la cama.

-Lo peor del asunto es que no puedo hacerle de las mías, porque es el hermano de mi novio. Si no se iba a enterar. 

-Tiene mucha suerte de que tú andes con Sam. Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando estás enfadado—dije sonriendo. No quería preocupar más a mi hermano. Llevaría la pena por dentro. Bastante ridículo había hecho ya la noche del baile como para presentarme el lunes en el instituto con cara de perrito abandonado. Intentaría aparentar que no pasaba nada, y ese sería el primer paso de millones para olvidarme de Dean Winchester de una vez por todas.

_**(Sam)** _

-Buenos días... 

Cuando llegué a la cocina, mi hermano era el único que estaba desayunando. Con mala cara, jugando con el tenedor con unas tiras de beicon que seguramente ya estaban frías y con la ropa que usaba para dormir todavía puesta.

-Buenos días—respondí tomando asiento y cogiendo los cereales que volqué en el cuenco vacío que tenía enfrente. –Te preguntaría si pasaste buena noche, pero viéndote, mejor me lo reservo.

-Mejor.

Comí en silencio. Él continuó delante de mi, pero era como si su mente divagara por otros universos.

-Deberías llamarle.

-¿Y decirle qué? –. Era una suerte que reaccionara a mi voz y supiera a ciencia cierta a lo que me refería.

-Que estás enamorado de él.

Me fulminó con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué? Mi coeficiente intelectual es bastante alto. No creas que me puedes ocultar algo como eso. Sé que quieres a Castiel. Por eso te sientes así. Porque es algo a lo que jamás te habías enfrentado. 

-No voy a llamarle, porque estoy enfadado con él. Y conmigo. Ambos hemos metido la pata en este asunto. No funcionaría.

-Entonces no niegas lo que te acabo de decir.

-Eres mi hermano, no tendría porqué—dijo sin más. Esta vez se llevó una tira de beicon a la boca y la mordió dando un tirón con los dientes. Se había puesto dura al enfriarse. Torció el gesto, quizás porque no estaba tan sabrosa como se esperaba. 

Se levantó, tiró los restos de comida en el triturador y se marchó.

Yo seguí desayunando solo. Ayudé a mi madre a doblar algunas sábanas que ya se habían secado durante la noche, y me tumbé en el sofá dispuesto a ver la televisión. 

Mi mente divagaba, sin embargo, en los últimos acontecimientos. El estado en el que se encontraba mi hermano. La noche inconclusa de baile con mi novio, e inclusive, las cosas que no había podido hacer después de que todo se fuera por el desagüe. 

Entonces sonó el timbre y mi madre abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Señora Winchester—esa voz hizo que me pusiera en pie de un brinco.

-Hola, Gabriel. Buenos días—respondió ella y le dejó pasar.

Le dediqué la mayor de mis sonrisas en cuanto cruzó por la puerta y entró al recibidor. Y le hubiera recibido con un beso si mi madre no hubiera estado delante.

-Me alegra que hayas venido—dije abrazándole. Eso sí lo podía hacer.

-Lo cierto... –. Deshizo el abrazo y me miró. –Es que he venido para hablar con Dean. ¿Está?

-¿Con Dean?

-Sí, está en su habitación. ¿Te apetece tomar algo, Gabriel? –. Comentó mi madre, amable.

-No, muchas gracias, Señora Winchester. Si no les importa, voy a buscarle.

Sin esperar réplica alguna salió disparado al dormitorio de mi hermano, que estaba con la puerta cerrada. 

-¿Vienes a ver a Dean?¿Por qué? –. Pregunté mientras le alcanzaba. 

-Un asunto que tengo pendiente, Sam. No te me pongas celoso—dijo y me pellizcó la mejilla como si yo fuera un crío de cinco años. –Te prometo que después seré todo tuyo. Quedaron muchas cosas en el aire anoche. 

Llamó a la puerta, y la voz ronca de Dean llegó a través de ella, permitiendo el paso.

Nos recibió tumbado en la cama, tapado con las mantas hasta media cabeza, por lo que solamente se le veían los ojos y el pelo.

-Pareces una oruga en su capullo—dijo Gabriel con sorna. 

-Y tú un capullo a secas—respondió Dean destapando su boca para que le oyéramos con nitidez.

-Dean...

-Empezó tu novio.

-Lo que sea, necesito hablar contigo—interrumpió Gabriel. Tomó aire, como si lo que tuviese que decir le costara demasiado. –Vengo a pedirte perdón. El plan de Cassandra fue totalmente culpa mía. El libro es mío, la magia es mi rollo. Castiel no tuvo nada que ver.

-¿Tu hermano te mandó para que me dijeras eso? –. Dean, molesto, se sentó y lanzó la almohada hacia Gabriel. –Pues lárgate, no quiero escucharte a ti, ni a ningún mensajero que venga de su parte.

-Mira que eres imbécil—Gabriel cogió la almohada al vuelo, y se la devolvió a Dean, como si fuera un balón. –Castiel ni sabe que he venido. Está igual que tú, en la cama, envuelto como un rollito de primavera. Pero algo sí te advierto. Si no aceptas mis disculpas, si no mueves el culo de ahí y buscas a mi hermano, te aseguro que él está dispuesto a olvidarse de ti. Y si tengo que recurrir a trucos sucios para que lo consiga, lo haré, que no te quepa ninguna duda.

-Todos cometemos errores, Dean. Incluso tú. No olvides la apuesta—dije en señal de apoyo. Gabriel me miró agradecido. 

-Esa maldita apuesta... Pero yo pensaba cancelarla. El lunes. Iba a ir con Crowley y me iba a rendir. Quería que Cas fuera mi amigo. ¡Pero lo que él me hizo es peor que lo mío! Jamás le di un beso. Nunca. Gané por casualidad, porque me besó él haciéndose pasar por chica. ¿Y si me hubiera enamorado de ella?¿Qué?

-Dean, fue fallo mío. Castiel y tú lleváis siendo compañeros de clase, ¿cuánto?¿cinco o seis años? No te habías acercado a hablarle hasta que tu amigo te hizo aceptar esa apuesta. Mi hermano lleva enamorado de ti todo ese tiempo. No me preguntes porqué. La casualidad quiso que la apuesta y mi hechizo coincidieran. Quería que te enamorases de Castiel, porque ya te has dado cuenta de lo genial que es. No hace falta que te lo diga. Lo impresionante, es que aunque le convertí en la tía más imponente de la tierra, tu corazón palpita por Castiel. ¿Me equivoco?

Dean me miró escandalizado.

-A mi no me mires. No he dicho una palabra. 

-No estoy ciego. Ni soy estúpido—aportó Gabriel sabiendo de qué estábamos hablando mi hermano y yo. 

Dean entonces se levantó, molesto y se acercó a Gabriel.

-¡Iba a decírselo anoche!¡Antes de todo! Antes de saber que me engañaba. Me hubiera presentado en vuestra casa para decirle que le quiero, que lo que siento por él va más allá de una simple amistad. Pero hubiera hecho el ridículo, ¡porque estaba conmigo en el baile!

-La gente hace muchas estupideces por amor, Dean. Y en este caso, las cometí yo. Castiel se negaba, pero yo insistí. No me creas si no quieres. Estás obcecado, pero es lo que hay. Y si de verdad quieres a mi hermano, si no deseas perderlo, háblale. Sé lo que él hará. Se va a recluir en su cuarto. Se centrará en la pintura. En sus cosas. Y cuando yo vuelva a verlo será cuando terminen los exámenes y vaya a irse a la universidad. No quiero que mi hermano esté triste. Ni que te olvide, porque juntos... Creo que seríais increíbles. Él te quiere sinceramente. 

-El amor no se demuestra con mentiras.

Gabriel suspiró, cansado.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Es inútil. –Iba a salir por la puerta, pero se detuvo al tocar el pomo. –Querer es perdonar, Dean. Si quieres a mi hermano como dices que lo haces, razona las cosas antes de que te arrepientas por haberle perdido. Y... Que sepas que Castiel está enfadado consigo mismo. No contigo. La apuesta ya le da igual. Se culpa por todo. ¿No es ridículo? 

_**(Dean)** _

_Se culpa por todo. ¿No es ridículo?_

Aquellas palabras eran como el zumbido constante de un mosquito durante la noche. Gabriel ya se había marchado con mi hermano, al que por lo visto se llevaría a no se donde para que le viera actuar. Y yo estaba solo en casa, porque mis padres habían salido a dar un paseo como solían hacer algún que otro sábado por la tarde. 

Era terrible la soledad. Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. 

¿Debía creer a Cas?¿Lo que me había dicho? Estaba enamorado de mi, ¿sería cierto?¿Iba a olvidarse de mi ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido? Y lo más importante, ¿me preocupaba que así fuera?

El domingo por la mañana, fui el primero en llegar a casa de Ash. Necesitaba distraerme, y tocar un rato sería lo más apropiado. Así que me sentí incluso más animado cuando toqué el timbre.

Seguramente Ash todavía estaría dormido, y Benny no tardaría en aparecer. 

Pero el que me abrió la puerta fue Crowley. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

-Buenos días a ti también, Dean.

Abrió la puerta completamente y me invitó a pasar haciendo un gesto con la mano, tal y como hacía su mayordomo. Entré a disgusto, esperando encontrarme con Ash para tirarle en cara la ingrata visita.

-Está en la ducha—dijo Crowley como leyendo mis pensamientos. Se sentó en el sofá, frente a la televisión encendida. –Vine temprano y le desperté, así que necesitaba espabilarse.

-¿Y qué se te ha perdido en casa de Ash? Tú nunca vienes aquí.

-Me evitas, Dean. El único sitio en el que podía pillarte con la guardia baja era este. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?¿De que eres el peor amigo del mundo? Es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Yo soy el peor amigo del mundo? –. Molesto, se puso en pie de nuevo y me encaró. –¿Y tú? Creí que era tu mejor amigo, y ni siquiera me cuentas que estás enamorado de Castiel. Si me lo hubieras dicho, Dean, hubiera cancelado la apuesta. 

-¿Quién...?

-Nadie me dijo nada. Yo lo sabía. Te lo dejé caer en clase. Te pedí que me lo confesaras. Que lo admitieras. Pero te hiciste el que no comprendías nada, me tomaste por loco, te cambiaste de sitio y dejaste de hablarme. 

Entonces, sentí que la ira se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Lo cogí de la solapa de la camisa y le empujé contra la pared. 

-Si lo sabías, ¡¿porqué me jodiste la noche del baile?!¡¿por qué le contaste lo de la apuesta?!

-Porque estaba enfadado contigo. Te merecías un castigo. ¿Crees que no me ofende que no me cuentes las cosas? Eres tan transparente, Dean. –Sonrió a pesar de las circunstancias. Lo tenía bien sujeto, pero no parecía importarle. –La pagas conmigo porque te odias a ti mismo. ¿Por qué crees que escogí a Novak para la apuesta? Porque sabía que estaba colado por ti. Estaba claro que ganarías, porque en pocas horas tendrías el beso. Pero no lo besabas. Pasaban los días y tú y Castiel eran cada vez más amiguitos. No esperaba que fuera así, lo admito. Sin embargo, ocurrió. Yo no tengo la culpa de que te avergüences de lo que sientes. 

-Yo no...

-Mentiroso.

Aflojé el agarre y él apartó mi mano de su camisa. Su rostro estaba rojo, por la tensión del momento. 

-Iba a decírtelo, Crow. Pensaba... Mañana iba a hablar contigo. Te iba a decir que se cancelaba la apuesta. Que ganabas.

-¿Y también ibas a contarme que te gusta Castiel?

-No.

Soltó una risa cansada y se adecentó la ropa. Entonces yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-Supongo que ya recibiste tu merecido la noche del baile con la patada en las pelotas que te dio Masters. Así que, estamos en paz.

Todo el resquemor que sentía hacia Crowley desapareció y me sentía en calma, como si finalmente no hubiera pasado nada. Él tenía razón. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo. No debía pagarlo con él.

-Te dejo pasar ese comentario por el bonito ojo a la funerala que traes–contraatacó divertido.

-¿Has venido tú solo?¿Y Cas? –. Ash apareció por el pasillo secándose el pelo con una toalla.

-¿Cas? Castiel para ti—dije molesto. Solo yo tenía el derecho de llamarlo por el diminutivo de su nombre. Era cosa mía.

-Perdona—puso las manos en alto, como si le estuvieran atracando. –Castiel. Creí que se iba a unir a nuestra banda.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí. Yo se lo pedí. Nos vendría bien un teclado. Y él sabe tocarlo.

-Y eso lo sabes porque...

-Mantenemos el contacto—dijo como si nada.

-Uhhh—dijo Crowley. Como cuando en las series de televisión sucede algo inesperado y el público reacciona. 

-¿Tú y Cas habláis?¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que existen los teléfonos, Dean. ¿Acaso no puedo? El otro día lo trajiste y pensé que...

-Dean lo quiere solo para él—dijo Crowley divertido, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá. –En sentido literal.

-¿Llamamos a la prensa? Así te ahorras el contárselo personalmente a todo el mundo—dije yo con un tic en el ojo.

-Es más divertido de esta forma.

-¿Te quieres tirar a Castiel? –. Preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Deseé que se me tragara la tierra.

-No solo se lo quiere tirar. Está loquito por sus huesos—aclaró Crowley.

_Continuará..._


	9. No te olvido

_**(Dean)** _

Estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá. Seguíamos todos en casa de Ash, e incluso ya Benny se nos había unido. Pero con tantas novedades que mis amigos tenían que asimilar, al final ni habíamos tocado nada de música en toda la mañana. 

Crowley se había acomodado en uno de los sillones individuales, Ash estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y Benny hundido en un puff con una cerveza fresca en la mano. Todos en completo silencio, hasta que yo lo rompí.

-No sé con qué cara acercarme a el. ¿Qué voy a decirle? Oye Cas, siento haber apostado que te besaría y todo eso, pero al final me he enamorado de ti, así que no hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿no?

-Dicho así... suena ridículo—dijo Benny. 

-Y sonaría peor si añadiese lo de que veía a Cassandra sólo como una amiga porque a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en él. 

-Eso suena de lo más gay—dijo Crowley entre risas.

-Que te jodan—respondí.

-Eso no es lo mío. Gracias. 

-Dean, esto va de que ambos habéis cometido errores. Pídele perdón y cuéntale cómo te sientes. Si es cierto eso de que él está enamorado de ti también, te perdonará. Él metió la pata, lo mismo que tú. Empezad de cero—dijo Ash. En ese momento me pareció el más maduro de la habitación. Y todos le miramos en consecuencia.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Ash? –. Preguntó Benny haciendo que todos nos riéramos a carcajadas.

 _ **(Castiel)**_

-Vamos, tienes que levantarte y comportarte como un ser humano, Castiel—la voz de Charlie me llegaba desde el ordenador y su rostro estaba en medio de la pantalla. De fondo, oía la banda sonora de 'La guerra de las galaxias' que ella estaba escuchando en su dormitorio, pero ni eso me animaba.

-No pienso salir de la cama. Envejeceré aquí, o quizás muera joven, con los músculos atrofiados por la falta de uso y en los huesos por la falta de alimento—dije y apreté más la almohada contra mi.

-Comida no te falta. Ahí tienes una bandeja llena.

-La trajo Miguel...

-¿Y vas a hacerle el feo de no comerte todo eso?

-No tengo hambre.

-Castiel, por esta vez, estoy completamente de acuerdo con Meg. Pasa de Dean Winchester. 

-Si eso voy a hacer, no te preocupes.

-No. ¡Pero ahora mismo! Vas a vestirte, vas a venir a mi casa, y vamos a hacer algo divertido. Podrías convertirte en chica y jugamos juntas—soltó una risotada y me guiñó el ojo.

-Nunca más volveré a ser Cassandra. Es lo más estúpido que he hecho en la vida. 

-Vamos. ¿No lo harías por mi?

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, menos eso. 

-Lástima. 

Decidí hacerle caso y me levanté. Saqué algo de ropa del armario, me duché y vestí. Pero no fui a casa de Charlie, no quería deprimir a nadie con mi estado de ánimo. Así que para distraerme, me puse a hacer limpieza en el cuarto. 

Estaba cambiando las sábanas de la cama cuando Gabriel entró en mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces?

-Limpieza.

-¿Un domingo? Que pereza—dijo al tiempo que se tumbaba sobre la cama antes de que yo acomodara la sábana. Entonces me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba el pijama puesto.

-¿Te acabas de levantar?

-Anoche llegué tarde.

-¿Una buena actuación? –. Como no iba a dejarme hacer la cama, empecé a recoger las prendas de ropa que tenía desperdigadas por el dormitorio.

-Nuestro espectáculo siempre sale de maravilla. Pero llegué tarde porque estuve con Sam. Metiéndonos mano en el coche.

-¡Gabe!

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú y Sam...? ¿No te parece demasiado precoz?

-No te creas. Sam aguantó como un campeón.

-Gabe... Las cosas van muy deprisa entre vosotros.

-No tuvimos sexo, Castiel—aclaró. Lo cual me alivió, admito. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de mi hermano pequeño. –Pero eso no quita que hiciéramos otras cosas. 

-No tienes remedio. ¿Qué hay del niño inocente que eras?

-¿Niño inocente? Creo que me confundes con otro.

-Eras inocente, aunque no lo recuerdes—dije melancólico. 

-Pues por mucho que te afecte, asume que pronto tu hermanito perderá la virginidad. Sólo tengo que encontrar un sitio apropiado lejos de nuestros padres y que no sea público. El coche es demasiado estrecho para mi gusto.

-Gabriel... 

-Castiel, ahora que me fijo, te has levantado de la cama. 

-Y tú has ocupado mi puesto.

-Lo mío es temporal. Lo tuyo parecía ser perenne. ¿Qué te ha hecho ponerte en pie?

-Me di cuenta de que era estúpido estar en la cama sin hacer nada. Hay cosas peores en el mundo que lo que me ocurrió. Además, yo me lo busqué. Debo responsabilizarme de mis actos. Y... Tengo deberes pendientes.

-Deberes... Rollazo. Yo también tengo. Me voy antes de que Sam me de la charla por no hacerlos.

Gabriel se marchó y terminé de adecentar la habitación antes de ponerme con las tareas de clase. Matemáticas, ciencias... Y el soneto que tendríamos que presentar pronto en literatura. Pero no me encontraba de humor para romances, así que lo dejé para más adelante. El futuro Castiel se haría cargo de eso.

Y entonces me tocó enfrentar el lunes.

Por fortuna, lo ocurrido en el baile sólo lo sabíamos los implicados, así que nadie reparó en mi, como de costumbre. Salvo Dean.

Me sentí morir cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el aula, y di gracias a Dios por mi asiento en primera fila, lo cual evitaba que le viese con facilidad.

El tiempo pasaba a cuentagotas. Y cuando sonó el timbre para el receso, salí como si tirasen de mi cuerpo hacia la salida.

En el pasillo, junto a mi taquilla, esperé a mis amigos.

-¿Queréis? –. Charlie nos ofreció algunas tiras de regaliz que llevaba dentro de una bolsa transparente. 

-No me apetece, gracias—dije.

-Pues yo si quiero—dijo Meg metiendo la mano en la bolsa y cogiendo algunos. Pero de repente, alguien tiró de su brazo y la empujó contra la taquilla que estaba cerrada junto a la mía.

-Tú eres la zorra que pateó mis pendientes reales—dijo un iracundo Crowley sin soltarle el antebrazo. Todo pasó tan deprisa, que ni pudimos reaccionar.

-¿Tus qué? –. Meg ni se inmutó. Mordió un regaliz tranquilamente y miraba a Crowley como quien mira al vacío.

-¡Lo sabes muy bien, estúpida!

-Ah, sí, soy la que te dio una patada en los huevos, ya lo recuerdo. Lo siento, pero no noté nada cuando te golpeé. No creí que te hubiera dolido tanto. ¿De verdad tienes algo ahí debajo?

-Maldita... Serás... –. Se le notaba muy enfadado, y para colmo, Meg seguía como si con ella no fuera la cosa. Incluso se permitió el lujo de sonreír. Era una chica dura, de eso nadie dudaba. 

Se miraron durante unos segundos en los que creímos que pasarían a los golpes. Pero entonces Crowley se relajó y sonrió también.

-¿Dónde vives? –. Preguntó Crowley.

-No te importa—respondió ella. En este punto de la conversación, empecé a perderme.

-Pasaré a recogerte a las ocho—afirmó el otro.

¿Eran cosas mías o de la bronca habían pasado al ligoteo?

Meg no dijo palabra, se soltó del agarre, se quitó la mochila, sacó un bolígrafo y le escribió algo en la mano. 

-No llegues tarde—dijo Meg.

-Nunca lo hago—dijo Crowley sin dejar de sonreír. Y se alejó.

Charlie abrió mi taquilla y metió la cabeza dentro.

-¿Tu taquilla es un portal hacia otra dimensión?¿O qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí?

_**(Dean)** _

Desde nuestra mesa de la cafetería me era posible ver a la perfección a Cas. Estaba sentado con sus amigos, pero todos reían y hablaban salvo él. Parecía un enano entre gigantes, cabizbajo y triste. Casi invisible, porque era como si quisiera desaparecer de allí.

No pasé por alto que ni siquiera tocó el almuerzo que tenía delante en un pequeño tupperware. Y que sonreía levemente solo por compromiso.

Quería acercarme a él. Deseaba hablarle con todas mis fuerzas. Hacer las paces. Dar el paso para esa segunda oportunidad que había dicho Ash. Empezar de cero como si nada hubiera ocurrido y ser felices como sabía que seríamos juntos. Pero no me atrevía. Una parte de mi no podía levantarse de la silla y andar hacia Cas. No sabía porqué. Quizás por temor a un rechazo. Que me mirase con odio. Eso no podría aguantarlo. Prefería su indiferencia a su desprecio. 

-Quién me iba a decir a mi que los pringados serían tan interesantes—dijo Crowley, lo que llamó mi atención.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Masters me parece interesante. Es una cabrona sin corazón. Eso me gusta.

-¿Meg te gusta?

-No como a ti te gusta Novak, pero ha llamado mi atención lo suficiente como para que la invitase a salir esta noche.

-¿Sales con ella?

Me mostró la palma de la mano, donde tenía unos garabatos que parecían ser una dirección.

-Pero si te pateó los...

-Ya lo sé. Lo sé—interrumpió con una mueca de disgusto. Seguramente rememorando el golpe. –Pero eso no quita que me apetezca conocerla más a fondo. No sé si me entiendes.

-Masters te odia. Y a mi.

-Creo que más a ti que a mi. A la vista está—dijo señalando lo escrito en su mano para dar más énfasis. 

Y eso fue lo más destacable del día. 

El martes, el miércoles, el jueves y el viernes pasaron como días normales. Conmigo luchando con las ganas de hablar con Cas. Mi programa de radio. Mis clases de mecánica y mi entrenamiento. El sábado también llegó y se fue sin pena ni gloria y el domingo volví a casa de mis amigos para tocar un rato, como siempre. 

El lunes, sin embargo, ocurrió un imprevisto.

A última hora tuvimos literatura, y me sorprendí cuando el profesor Rafael nos pidió un soneto que vagamente recordé que había encargado hacía algunas semanas. Pero con todo el follón de los últimos días, ni me había acordado. Así que no lo había hecho. 

Un par de personas salieron a la pizarra voluntariamente. Kevin Tran fue el primero y leyó el suyo. Seguido de Charlie Bradbury, Chuck Shirley y finalmente, Cas. 

Parecía nervioso y las manos le temblaban un poco cuando sujetó el cuaderno para leer lo que había escrito. Barrió con los ojos el papel, y entonces me miró a mi y empezó a hablar.

-Odio como me hablas y también tu aspecto. No soporto ir en tu coche ni que me mires así. Aborrezco esas botas que llevas y que leas mi pensamiento. Me repugna tanto lo que siento, que hasta me salen las rimas. Odio...Odio que me mientas, y que tengas razón. Odio que alegres mi corazón, pero aún más que me hagas llorar... –. Su voz cada vez iba bajando más de intensidad, y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Yo sentí un apretado nudo en la garganta. Todo aquello iba dirigido a mi. Y no solo sus palabras. Charlie, Kevin y Meg me miraban. Incluso Crowley. –Odio no tenerte cerca y que no me hayas llamado, pero sobre todo odio no poder odiarte, porque no te odio ni siquiera un poco. Nada en absoluto... –. Concluyó antes de irse de la clase sin mirar atrás.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar. Nadie entendía lo que había pasado. Nadie excepto nosotros. 

Me sentí miserable. Imbécil. Estaba estático en la silla, como si me hubieran pegado el culo a ella con pegamento. Tendría que haber salido corriendo detrás de él. Tendría que haber arreglado las cosas con Cas desde un principio para que no hubiera sufrido de esa forma. Meg tenía razón la noche en la que me golpeó. Yo no me merecía a Castiel. Verle llorar por mi culpa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Tenía que hacer algo. Y debía ser ya. Así que me comí el coco pensando en qué podría hacer para recuperar la amistad de Cas. Y de ser posible, algo más.

_**(Sam)** _

Martes.

Después de todas las clases de rigor, Gabriel y yo comíamos juntos en la cafetería. Bueno, tonteábamos sería la definición más acertada para lo que hacíamos, porque Gabriel jugaba con la comida que tenía en el tenedor, apartándolo de mi boca antes de que yo pudiera darle ningún mordisco. Sentado sobre mis muslos, como cualquier pareja normal. 

Todo era de lo más divertido hasta que Becky se acercó a nosotros.

-Dicen que ayer tu hermano hizo el ridículo en la clase de literatura—dijo mirando a Gabriel con cara de repulsión infinita. 

-Y también dicen que eres simpática, pero no hay que hacer caso a todo lo que se oye—respondió mi Gabriel al tiempo que me daba un corto beso en los labios, para celar a la otra. Evidentemente.

-Se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña delante de todo el mundo—continuó ella. No se daba por vencida. 

-¿Quién dice eso? –. Pregunté yo molesto deseando que se fuera y nos dejara solos. Miré hacia el fondo del comedor, y Castiel y sus amigos estaban en su mesa de siempre. Parecían actuar con normalidad. O esa impresión me dio a mi. Y tampoco es que Dean me hubiera comentado nada al respecto.

-Lisa Braeden va a su clase, y se lo escuché decir en el baño durante el recreo. Al parecer, leyó un soneto y terminó marchándose del aula. 

Gabriel se levantó enfadado y se puso a su altura.

-Si mi hermano llora o no, no es asunto tuyo, mema repelente. Y me trae sin cuidado lo que Lisa vaya diciendo por ahí. Estará jodida porque Dean prefiere a mi hermano y a ella solo la quiso para un polvo de una noche. Que le den. Y a ti también, Rosen. 

Becky abrió mucho los ojos, espantada.

-Que vulgar eres, Gabriel Novak—musitó antes de darse media vuelta e irse por donde había venido.

-¿Qué se apoderó de ti? –. Pregunté tomándolo de la cintura y tirando de él para que volviera a sentarse encima mía. 

-Vino a jorobarnos. Le molesta vernos felices. No la soporto. 

-¿Celoso? –. Dije besando su cuello.

-¿Yo? 

-Reconócelo—dije mordiéndole suavemente esa zona tan sensible en el.

-Un poco... –. Ronroneó. –Pero solo un poquito.

Rodeó mi cuello con los brazos y me besó en los labios. Todo era ya tan natural, que ninguno pensaba en la gente de nuestro alrededor. Simplemente, disfrutábamos de nuestro pequeño y perfecto mundo juntos.

Mundo que quedó a un lado cuando escuchamos la voz de Dean a través de los altavoces del comedor.

-¿Qué pasa peña? Os habla Dean Winchester desde el despacho del director Singer. 

-¿Pero qué...?

_Continuará..._


	10. No te odio

_**(Dean)** _

_Tenía que hacer algo. Y debía ser ya._

Ese fue mi mantra durante toda la tarde del lunes, e incluso la noche, así que al terminar las clases fui a un lugar al que hacía tiempo no me llamaban. El despacho del director Bobby.

-¿Qué pasa, Dean? –. Ni se levantó para recibirme. Cruzado de brazos en su silla, a la espera de malas noticias, seguro.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Bobby.

-Director...

-Lo que sea.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Tu micrófono. Ese con el que nos anuncias las chorradas semanales a todos los alumnos.

-Te voy a dar yo a ti chorradas semanales... –. Bufó molesto y se puso en pie. –¿Para qué y por qué iba a dejarte ese micrófono?

-Porque necesito hacer público esto. Así me perdonará, ¿no? Si le digo mis sentimientos a todo el mundo. Si lo grito a los cuatro vientos, ¿verdad? Eso significa que es cierto. Que no miento. Que la apuesta no me importa un bledo.

-No te sigo.

-Necesito decirle a Cas lo que siento, director Singer—que le llamara así le gustó. Sonrió de medio lado. –Y que me crea. Que me perdone. Y que estemos juntos por fin.

-¿Cas?¿Quién es Cas?¿Otra jovencita a la que vas a romper el corazón?¿Y luego qué?¿Tendré que hablar con sus padres para sacarte las castañas del fuego?

-Castiel Novak—dije desesperado chocando las palmas de las manos sobre su escritorio.

Él me miró, asombrado.

-Castiel Novak—repitió incrédulo.

-Le quiero. Y tengo que decírselo de una forma loca y romántica para que me crea. Así que necesito que me deje su maldito micrófono. 

-¿Solo así te creerá?¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? –. Ahora parecía divertido. 

-¿De qué otro modo puedo demostrarle que estoy loco por él? Cometiendo una locura.

-Loco estás, no cabe duda—dijo entre risas y me tendió el micrófono.

_**(Castiel)** _

Después de mi espantoso ridículo con público incluido en el aula, lo mínimo que podía hacer era afrontar las consecuencias al día siguiente. Porque tras la clase de literatura del día anterior, ni había almorzado en el instituto. 

Cuanto antes me presentara frente a todos los alumnos y escuchase sus burlas, antes quedaría olvidado el tema y podría volver a la normalidad. Así que, con el orgullo hecho trizas, fui al comedor con mis amigos y me senté en la mesa como si nada.

No obstante, nadie se metió conmigo, pero sí notaba sus miradas sobre mi. Y no me pasaron desapercibidos los cuchicheos y las risitas que se habían sucedido durante todo el día. 

Pero por extraño que pareciera, ni me importó.

Era como si hubiese llegado al límite. Nada me afectaba. 

Nunca debí haber escrito aquel soneto, y mucho menos, pensando en Dean Winchester. Así había resultado. La cosa todavía estaba muy reciente y aunque había intentado odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas, había sido en vano. Demasiado tiempo en mi corazón como para sacarlo de un plumazo. No era nada sencillo.

-Nadie sabe que te referías a Dean—intentó animarme Charlie. 

-Yo sí—dijo Crowley, sentado en nuestra mesa junto a Meg. Pronto terminarían de comer e irían a darse el lote por ahí. 

-Tú no cuentas—dijo Meg fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Cuento más que nadie, perra. 

-Pues no, cretino.

-Como sea... Charlie tiene razón—interrumpió Kevin. Aquellos dos podían pasarse así horas.

-¿De verdad? –. Pregunté esperanzado.

Todos asintieron a la vez. 

-Salvo que alguien se haya dado cuenta de que le mirabas a el cuando... –. Crowley recibió un puñetazo en el hombro, que hizo que se silenciara y se revolviera en la silla del dolor. Regalo de Meg, por supuesto.

Era cierto.

Pegué la frente en la mesa, regodeándome en mi propia miseria. 

-Ojalá tuviera la capa de _Harry Potter_ para desaparecer... –. Dije hundido.

-Eso sería la leche—secundó Charlie entusiasmada.

Y entonces...

-¿Qué pasa peña? Os habla Dean Winchester desde el despacho del director Singer. 

Alcé la cabeza, al igual que todos. 

La voz de Dean resonó por los altavoces. Así, como si tal cosa. 

-Tengo un mensaje muy especial, para una persona muy especial, así que la forma de expresarlo debía ser también... Pues eso, especial.

-Cuanta elocuencia—susurró Meg.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros, incrédulos, pero realmente aquello estaba pasando.

Dean carraspeó, parecía nervioso.

-Cas, sé que la jodí pero bien—dijo.

Yo me hundí en la silla al escuchar mi nombre. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, y siendo consciente de las miradas de todo el mundo sobre mi.

La mano de Charlie acarició mi espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Y no te culpo por querer olvidarme, me lo merezco por capullo. Pero por eso estoy aquí, antes de que sea tarde, y lo consigas. Cas... Hice la apuesta sin conocerte, porque me creía el mejor. El más guay. Superior a ti y a tus amigos. Veía el instituto como una pirámide y me consideraba la cúspide. Pero gracias a la apuesta te conocí, Cas. Me cambiaste. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que yo no era el ombligo del mundo. No era mejor que nadie. Era uno más. Y de eso me di cuenta, cuando vi que tú eras el perfecto. Perfecto para mi. Conmigo. El tiro me salió por la culata durante el juego, porque caí en mi propia trampa. Ni quería ganar. Sólo quería estar contigo, Castiel Novak. De ti es de quien me enamoré. Iba a decírtelo la noche del baile. Cuando me di cuenta. Aunque ambos sabemos porqué no pude hacerlo...

El corazón me palpitaba en el pecho a la velocidad de la luz. Charlie me miraba sonriente, igual que Kevin. Meg estaba boquiabierta, y Crowley... Él no parecía sorprendido en absoluto.

Dean Winchester acababa de decir delante de todo el mundo que me quería. A mí. A Castiel. No a Cassandra. Ni a otra persona. Solamente a mi. La dicha que sentía en esos instantes era tan intensa, que por unos momentos creí que el tiempo se había detenido solo para nosotros. 

Él siguió hablando por los altavoces.

-Sin embargo, aunque ambos cometimos errores, te pido una oportunidad para empezar de cero. Tú y yo. Solos. Sin apuestas. Sin mentiras. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Asentí como si Dean pudiese verme. 

-Bueno, ya está bien, Winchester—la voz del director Singer rompió la magia del momento.

-Pero si yo...

Y se cortó la comunicación. 

-Corre, Castiel—dijo Gabe, que no sé en qué momento se había acercado a nuestra mesa con Sam. 

-¿Le vas a dar una segunda oportunidad? –. Preguntó Meg desconcertada. 

-Sí. Sí. Claro que sí—dije y salí corriendo. Olvidé la mochila. El almuerzo. A mis amigos. 

Corrí lo más deprisa que pude hasta el despacho del director, pero cuando llegué...

-Se ha ido—dijo el director.

-¿Adónde?

-No lo dijo. Pero estaba enfadado porque le corté su discursito.

Suspiré apenado. El instituto era grande, y no tenía ni idea de dónde podía haber ido Dean.

-Espero que tu padre no demande al instituto si lo tuyo con Dean no sale como esperas, muchacho.

Reí pensando en que si eso ocurriera, Lucifer se haría un collar con la cabeza de Dean. Y salí corriendo de nuevo. Sin rumbo fijo. A cualquier parte.

Miré en todos lados en los que podría estar Dean. Pero no lo encontraba por ningún lugar. Ni en el taller de mecánica y eso que era martes. Me dolía el pecho por la necesidad de aire, y las piernas. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a correr de esa manera. Nunca hacía deporte. 

Me di por vencido y decidí irme a casa. Tal vez lo mejor sería pasarme por la emisora en la tarde, para hablar con él cuando saliera. Sí, eso haría.

Pero entonces, mientras caminaba hacia mi coche, vi que allí estaba él, apoyado en el capó. Sonrió al verme, al igual que hice yo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –. Pregunté cuando llegué a su altura, recuperando el aliento.

-Te estaba esperando, por si huías. 

-Fui a buscarte al despacho del director. 

-¿En serio?¿Para qué?

-¿Tú que crees? Has hecho algo realmente estúpido ahí dentro—dije señalando el instituto.

-He hecho muchas cosas estúpidas últimamente. Una más no me matará—ambos sonreíamos como idiotas. Al menos yo. Él resultaba de lo más encantador. –¿Me buscabas para regañarme...o para perdonarme?

-Depende. ¿Tú me perdonas a mi? –. Pregunté. Me temblaban las piernas, y no sabía si por la situación o por la carrera.

-¿Perdonarte? Mmm, déjame pensar. Creo que declararte mi amor delante de todos, significa que para mi no hay nada que perdonar—se apartó del coche y se acercó a mi. Tanto, que apenas nos separaban unos centímetros. Él se mordió el labio inferior y sentí que me derretía como la mantequilla. –¿Y tú?¿Me perdonas? 

-Olvidado—dije antes de abalanzarme sobre sus labios y besarle.

Él no tardó en corresponderme, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Había anhelado aquello por tanto tiempo, que me parecía un sueño. Increíble. Se había cumplido. 

_**(Dean)** _

¡Joder! Besar a Cas era jodidamente delicioso. Querer a alguien y ser correspondido, también era sublime. Así que no quería que aquello terminara. Cas y yo, juntos, siempre. Le seguiría a la universidad, a la luna, a donde fuera. Pero tenía claro desde este momento que él y yo no podríamos volver a estar separados nunca más. 

-Id a un motel—dijo Meg rompiendo nuestra burbuja y haciendo que dejáramos de besarnos.

El grupo al completo se acercaba a nosotros. Sus tres amigos y el mío.

-Mirad para otro lado—dije yo.

-¿Y perdernos esto? Ni de broma—dijo Charlie abrazando a Cas. 

-Bienvenido al grupo, Dean—dijo Kevin tendiéndome la mano. Así que se la estreché.

-¡Castiel! –. Gabriel llegó corriendo, de manos con mi hermano. –¿Crees que papá se daría cuenta si le quito las llaves del yate?¿Crees que vaya a usarlo el fin de semana?

-No lo creo... ¿Por qué?

-He tenido una idea genial. Es el sitio perfecto para que Sam y yo tengamos sexo.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! –. Vociferé.

Las caras de Sammy y Cas se habían puesto del mismo tono granate, pero aquel sinvergüenza no se cortaba un pelo.

-¡¿Qué pretendes hacer con mi hermano, retaco?!

-¡Pues lo mismo que tú con el mío, payaso!

Y encima tenía el descaro de responderme el tamagotchi rubio. 

Sammy acudió al rescate de su novio.

-Vamos, Gabriel—dijo tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él. Seguía ruborizado a pesar de todo. –Mejor dejémosles solos. 

Gabriel pareció calmarse, pero me apuntó con el dedo en alto mientras se alejaban.

-¡El yate es nuestro, Winchester!

-¡No lo necesito!¡Conozco muchos lugares donde foll...! –. Me silencié y miré a Cas. Él me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. –Donde hacer el amor—concluí en un aprieto.

-Casanova—dijo Meg palmeándome la espalda y marchándose con Crowley a saber donde.

Kevin y Charlie les imitaron por otra dirección, despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano.

-A mi no vas a llevarme a uno de esos lugares, y menos si has llevado a otras chicas antes—dijo Cas cruzado de brazos y haciendo un mohín de enfado.

Sonreí.

-Claro que no. Tú eres mejor que todas esas. Que todos. Olvídalas. Eran las piedras del camino que tenía que pisar para llegar hasta ti—dije acercándome de nuevo a su cuerpo para volver a recuperar el beso que habíamos dejado a medias.

-¿Dónde leíste eso? –. Preguntó divertido, dejándose atrapar por mis brazos.

-Lo escuché en una canción. Pero es justo lo que pienso.

Estaba dispuesto a besarle otra vez, cuando me acordé de algo.

-Espera... –. Cas me miró sin comprender nada. Me separé un poco de él y saqué algo del interior de mi chaqueta. Algo que le tendí a el.

Un sobre.

Al abrirlo se le iluminó la cara.

-Dos entradas para el Louvre... Pero, Dean, ¿tú sabes dónde está este museo?

-¿En Francia?

-Eso es. No podemos coger un autobús hacia Francia. 

-No. Podemos coger un avión, con estos billetes.

Saqué otro sobre y se lo entregué. Dentro había dos pasajes de avión con destino a París.

Cas boqueó como pez fuera del agua, atónito.

-Un pajarito me dijo que uno de tus sueños era visitar el Louvre, así que... Ahí lo tienes. Era mi plan B por si mi declaración pública no daba resultado.

-¿Cómo has...?¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?

-Mi mejor amigo me compró un brutal equipo de música para el coche al ganar una estúpida apuesta. Tuve que ligarme a un chico estupendo y conseguir que me besara. Pero me enamoré del chico, así que vendí el equipo de música y con ese dinero...

-Compraste esto—terminó Cas. –¿Quién te dijo que quería ir al Louvre?¿Gabriel? –. Negué con la cabeza. –¿Miguel?

-Tenía que sobornarte de algún modo por si no querías estar conmigo—dije abrazándole. 

-¿Entonces cada vez que pase algo y quieras hacer las paces vas a comprarme entradas para el Louvre? –. Preguntó cerca de mi oído. 

-No... –. Le miré a los ojos y le di un rápido beso en los labios. –Está el Museo Vaticano, el Museo Británico, el Museo del Prado...

Cas se carcajeó y me besó de vuelta, haciendo que me callara.

No sé si volvería a meter la pata tan profundamente, pero de algo sí estaba seguro. Si había que viajar con Cas, lo haría encantado hasta el fin del mundo.

Aunque fuera a visitar museos.

_**Fin** _


End file.
